


Times Revelation

by Aislingkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bad Longbottoms, Black Family, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Flashbacks, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is Sirius Black's Child, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Rabastan Lestrange/Regulus Black, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pureblood Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingkate/pseuds/Aislingkate
Summary: During the battle of the department of Mysteries Harry vanishes in the time room. Travelling through time he ends up in the year 1977 on the front steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.The Order ceases their fight with the Death Eaters after managing to disarm and incapacitate several of the highest ranking. Obliviated memories start to resurface in Sirius and Remus' minds giving them a not so flattering view on Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix.Meanwhile one of Dumbledore's spies in Voldemort's ranks reports a sighting of one Hadrian Black, Walburga Black's nephew who has not been sighted in the country for almost 16 years, at Lestrange Manor in the company of Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape.





	1. Back in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Although Harry ends up travelling through time this story is primarily set in 1996 and will have flashbacks of the previous years. The first few chapters will be based more or less in 1977 however.
> 
> Also for the purpose of this story Remus Lupin is a pureblood.

Lucius Malfoy was stalking towards him, wand pointing straight at his chest. His eyes were gleaming in victory as Harry continued to back away from him, one hand holding the prophecy close to his chest while he clutched his wand in the other trying to think of a way to incapacitate the elder Malfoy.

 

"Hand over the Prophecy Potter," Malfoy sneered, his face smug. "Hand it over and we'll spare your friends."

 

Harry could feel his breath becoming laboured, he'd ran all the way from the Veil room to the Time Room when the Order had arrived and Malfoy had followed hot on his heels. He could feel his body giving up from exhaustion, all his adrenaline from earlier beginning to fade. He cast his gaze around, desperately hoping for someone to help him but he was alone with Malfoy and virtually in his grasp. He was at war with himself over the Prophecy, if he handed it over he wasn't sure Malfoy would do as he said he would and free his friends. He was sure Malfoy and the other Death Eaters would kill them or bring them to Voldemort but he knew he couldn't continue to run from the Death Eaters, he only hoped he had brought the order enough time to immobilize the Death Eaters left behind in the Veil room.

 

"Why would I do tha-," His reply was cut off as he fell back into a shelf filled with time turners.

 

The turners that had been resting precariously on the shelf rained down on him. He watched in horror as several of them began to spin. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he looked away from the time turner to Lucius Malfoy's face.

 

Malfoy sent him a satisfied smirk as the hand holding the prophecy slackened and it fell from his grasp dropping to the floor and shattering. A misty form appeared and it spoke in Professor Trelawney's voice.

 

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...._ "

 

He didn't have enough time to react as he felt himself being whisked away by the time turners. The last thing he saw was Sirius standing in the doorway to the time room watching as he faded away. The look of shock and horror on his face remained with him as blacked out from the force of pressure surrounding him.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry felt himself awaken and he realised almost immediately he was not in the Department of Mysteries anymore. The surface underneath him was hard and uneven, his face felt like it had been forced into it. He could feel blood trickle down his face from where the glass from his broken glasses had pierced him.

 

He blinked his eyes open, only able to make up blurry images of the things around him. Harry rolled himself over onto his back, letting out a groan as he did so, feeling his muscles tense and protest the movement. He squinted his eyes as he lifted his head, he could make out the basic outline of what he knew to be Number 12 Grimmauld place.

 

He let out a sigh of relief, at the very least he knew where he was. It was a small comfort when paired with the thought that he didn't know _when_ he was, other than that he must have gone back in time because he hadn't heard anything about being able to travel forward in time. From his basic knowledge of time travelling the Ministry hadn't come up with a way to go back more than a few weeks but he couldn't be sure that the turner that took him back in time wasn't experimental or what the effect of more than one turner being used would have.

 

Harry pulled himself to his feet, hoping he'd walk inside the ancient house and find Sirius in the kitchen. He tried to forget the look on Sirius' face when he had vanished, but at least now the Order would know he was alive and Malfoy hadn't killed him.

 

He felt around for his wand realising belatedly that he must have dropped that back in the time room too. He had no means of defending himself and he wasn't sure what waited for him beyond the front door of the Black house.

 

Harry groped around for the handle of the door, he pushed it down but the door would not open. He let out a string of curse words as he continued to push on the handle. Harry had nothing else he could do as he prepared for the screaming the portrait of Mrs. Black would likely let out when he rang the doorbell, but atleast that would get Sirius' attention. He pressed down on the bell and reached to cover his ears, ready for the verbal attack that Walburga Black was so fond of. It never came. Harry waited a moment on the doorstep in surprise, perhaps Sirius had finally managed to silence the portrait for good.

 

The door to number 12 opened and a distinctly less wrinkled Kreacher stood in the doorway. Harry stared, at Kreacher in shock for a long moment and Kreacher stared right back. He was beginning to worry now, because he could see past Kreacher into the hallway and there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen, unlike what he remembered of the house.

 

"Kreacher," Harry began tentatively.

 

"Mistress is being in the parlour, Kreacher will bring you to her," the elf muttered, his eye twitching.

 

The elf took off inside and Harry had no other choice but to follow. His mind was going over Kreacher's words. _'Mistress'_  he'd said. Harry looked around the hallway, the portrait of Mrs. Black was absent from the walls, this wasn't good. He must have gone further back then he'd first believed and going by Kreacher's age he had to have gone back at least 15 years.

 

He wasn't entirely sure why he was following the barmy old house elf, he should have just turned around and ran away but he continued following the elf into the parlour, a room he'd never been in as it was closed off in his time.

 

He looked into the room squinting around just able to make out a stoic woman sitting carefully in an armchair situated before a roaring fire. Her eyes were a cool grey like Sirius' and she had the same flowing black hair as him. He took in the rest of the room, there were two arm chairs and a settee surrounding a low table in front of the fireplace.

 

Kreacher pushed him into the room and he stumbled over the ornate carpet decorating the floor drawing the woman's attention to him. Her gaze snapped to him and she gave him an assessing look.

 

"Leave us," she intoned to the elf and Kreacher left with a loud _crack_.

 

Harry supposed it was silly that he felt alone with Kreacher gone. He'd never really liked the elf but at least he knew how the elf was likely to react.

 

"Mr Potter," Walburga's cool voice drew his attention again. "Why is it that you are here?"

 

Harry's eyes widened in surprise," How did you kn-."

 

"Mr Potter," she cut across him. "I am _well_ aware of your friendship with my son, do not take me for a fool."

 

Her eyes narrowed, and she gave him an icy glare that reminded him of the look Bellatrix Lestrange had given him in the department of Mysteries. Clearly she didn't know who he was then, she thought he was his Dad.

 

"I'm not James Po-," he attempted to explain but she cut across him again.

 

"I have met you on several occasions Mr. Potter please do not patronize me."

 

He let out a frustrated huff, which she probably took to mean his plan had been thwarted. Mrs. Black didn't seem too impressed with his state of dress and his injuries.

 

"Look, I'm _not_  James Potter," He spat out in annoyance, his head was throbbing and he could still feel shards of glass embedded in his face. " My name is Harry."

 

Walburga's gaze caught his and she seemed surprised by what she found. She stared at him intently for a moment longer before she stood gracefully, patting down her skirt and striding towards him calmly. She took hold of his chin and stared into his eyes.

 

"Your eyes," she murmured in fascination.

 

"I told you," he muttered, pulling his face from her grasp and wincing when he felt a particularly large shard of glass fall from his cheek.

 

"Who are you?," she asked narrowing her eyes.

 

"I told you," He replied in irritation. "I'm Harry."

 

"Yes I did hear you," she said callously. "But there is no Harry Potter on the Potter family tree, I know every Pureblood family tree in Britain and you don't appear on any of them, so tell _me_ Harry, who are you?"

 

Harry took it as a good thing that she wasn't cursing him and threw caution to the wind with his next reply," Yet, I haven't appeared on the Potter Family tree because I probably haven't been born yet."

 

Her eyes widened just a fraction before she allowed her cool mask of indifference to slide back into place. She didn't seem to believe him however as she withdrew her wand. Harry flinched away from her expecting to be hexed but she pointed her wand towards a pile of parchment and summoned a sheet. Mrs. Black pointed her wand at his face then and he backed away, she snorted delicately as she siphoned some of the blood off his face and onto the parchment.

 

"What are you doing," He asked worriedly, for all he knew she was about to do a dark ritual that involves taking his blood to kill him.

 

Walburga Black however ignored his question and pointed her wand at the parchment.

 

" _Genus Revelare_ ," she intoned.

 

Harry watched in fascination as the the small drop of blood she had taken faded into the parchment only to be replaced with words.

 

**HADRIAN SIRIUS BLACK**

_Heir to the Noble and most Ancient House of Black_

_Heir to the Noble House of Lupin_

_Born 18th of May 1980_

 

 **_Bearer:_ ** _Sirius Orion Black_

 **_Father:_ ** _Remus John Lupin_

 **_Blood Adoption:_ ** _James Fleamont Potter and Lily Marie Potter née Evans_

 

Harry let out a gasp as he stared at the parchment trying to work out if what Mrs. Black had read out loud was true. He couldn't make out the words and it annoyed him to no end that he couldn't confirm or deny her words. That couldn't be right, he'd never even heard of male pregnancy before and why would Sirius and Remus keep this from him.

"This is... this is most unexpected," Walburga murmured, looking between him and the parchment. "It appears you are my Grandson, although the answer to how you came to be in the year 1977 is still unknown to me."

 

"What do you mean I'm your grandson!" Harry glared hard at the parchment. "Sirius would have told me, he wouldn't have left me like that!"

 

"The spell does not lie," She said so gently Harry was worried someone else was standing before him. "Come let us get you healed and we can discuss this further before my Husband and Regulus return home from the station."

 

Harry allowed Mrs. Black to lead him towards the settee. He allowed her to steer him into a sitting position. She withdrew her wand once again pointed it at his face, he didn't even have the energy to reel back from her.

 

She siphoned the glass from his face and cast a spell to clean the blood up. She healed the cuts on his cheeks easily and checked began checking him for more injuries.

 

"Now," she began when she was sure he was not injured elsewhere. "This spell does not lie, look for yourself."

 

She handed him the parchment and he attempted to squint at it for a moment before admitting defeat. He shook his head in annoyance.

 

"I can't read it," He muttered holding up the frames of his broken glasses. "I'm more or less blind without these."

 

"Oh!" She let out a gasp of surprise, it was uncommon for wizards to have such poor eyesight and they usually got it corrected with potions but they were difficult to make and apothecary's didn't supply them because they were too dangerous if made wrong, the eyes would become completely useless. Walburga supposed however she shouldn't be surprised by his lack of good sight as he had been blood adopted by a Potter who were known for their shortsightedness. "Kreacher!"

 

The old house elf appeared immediately, bowing to her and waiting for his orders.

 

"Go to Horace Slughorn and request a healing potion for short sighted vision, inform him we will pay him double if he has one on hand," the ordered and the house elf was gone in an instant.

 

"You don't need to do that," Harry muttered quietly, he wasn't used to people doing things for him.

 

"Nonsense," Mrs Black replied. "We cannot remove the blood adoption immediately so you will have to take a potion for your sight, I refuse to have a blind buffoon for a grandson."

 

"You can do that?," he asked curiously. "Remove the blood adoption, I mean."

 

"Yes," she confirmed. "It is not a common practise but as we have no way to send you back to where you are from it will have to do."

 

"What if I don't want to remove it?!"

 

"You haven't got much of a choice," She replied uncaringly. "Do you really wish to remain a Potter when you know you are not?"

 

"Sirius and Remus must have had a reason!" Harry defended. "They must have wanted me to be a Potter, why else would they allow them to adopt me?"

 

"I will admit, I am not very close to my son," Harry snorted at her words but she ignored him. "But, I will say if I know anything at all about him it is that he would never willingly give a child away especially if that child was his and Lupins."

 

"What do you mean?" Harry's voice was weak now and he looked worried.

 

"My son left home last year because we did not condone his friendship with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, both predominantly light wizards, my husband and I were upset to find he did not wish to marry a dark aligned wizard but we could forgive it as the Lupins are Neutral Purebloods and don't usually take part in conflict."

 

"You mean Remus is a pureblood?" Harry asked. "You mean _I_ am a Pureblood."

 

"Yes Hadrian, you are both Purebloods," Walburga confirmed as Harry scowled at the use of his given name. "As I was saying my son loves Lupin very much and any child between them would be welcomed."

 

"You think they didn't give me to the Potters willingly," Harry stated and Walburga nodded her head. "What date did you say the parchment said my birthday was?"

 

"May 18th 1980, why?"

 

"I can't be the one from the prophecy!" He exclaimed.

 

"What prophecy?" Walburga looked worried for him and Harry calmed himself.

 

"I shouldn't tell you," Harry said. "The futu-."

 

"Is of little importance when your life is concerned!" She snapped cutting him off. "Now tell me."

 

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...._ " Harry's voice trailed off and he looked at her.

 

"Well it's not you, because you were born in May, don't worry about it," She told him firmly. "The Dark Lord is not likely to be beaten by a mere boy anyway."

 

Harry gritted his teeth but nodded his head once to show he understood. Before he could think of a reply Kreacher came back carrying a potions vial.

 

"Master Slughorn is having one already, he is asking 30 galleons for it and Kreacher did as Mistress was asking and payed him," Kreacher presented the Potion and bowed low to her.

 

Walburga took the vial and looked over it critically," You may leave us now Kreacher."

 

The elf popped away again.

 

"Here," She uncorked the vial and handed it to him. "Drink this and your sight should be back within 10 minutes."

 

Harry grimaced at the smell but swallowed the potion obediently, he certainly wouldn't mind being able to see without his glasses. He felt the potion go down his throat and squeezed his eyes shut at the tingling feeling in them. He missed the look of concern Walburga gave him as they waited for the potion to work.

 

Almost 10 minutes later he blinked his eyes open to a clear view of the room around him and he noticed his Grandmother sitting before him looking concerned. He blinked a few times to get used to being able to see clearly again. He could see her more clearly now and the resemblance between Sirius and his mother was uncanny, Harry was sure had Sirius been born a girl he would have been her double. The portrait that hung in Grimmauld Place in his time did nothing for the woman who was sat here before him. 

 

"Hadrian?" She ask cautiously.

 

"I'm fine, it worked," he said with a slight smile. "Thank you."

 

She nodded her head primly.

 

Harry heard the front door open and close and Walburga gave him a small smile.

 

"Just in time to meet your uncle and Grandfather," she said as she heard their voices in the hallway. "Stay here dear, I will inform them of the situation and return once they are suitably calm."

 

With that she left him alone in the room staring into the flames of the fire. He had learned a lot today and he was worried about his friends in the Department of Mysteries fighting Death Eaters. He was worried about Sirius who was left alone in the Time Room with Lucius Malfoy but right now there was nothing he could do without changing time and he knew that was useless as everything that had happened would still turn out the same.

 

He let out a sigh and relaxed into the arm of the settee, waiting for the Blacks to enter and for them to decide what they would do with him. He just hoped handing him over to Voldemort wasn't an option.

 

 


	2. A glimpse of the future

_June 25th 1977 - Grimmauld Place - London_

 

It was some time before the Blacks entered the parlour. Harry had been attempting to prepare himself for his first meeting with the two Black men. He knew from Sirius that Regulus Black had been a Death Eater but he also knew Voldemort usually didn't recruit wizards and witches under the age of 17 and he assumed Regulus Black was about his age in the year 1977. He wasn't too worried about mini Death Eaters at the moment, he was more worried about how the Black Patriarch would react. He knew the Blacks were sympathetic to Voldemort's cause and he was worried that if he told them too much they would hand him over to the Dark Lord.

 

Almost half an hour later Walburga entered the room, her husband and youngest son following her. It was clear she was in charge of the household and it reminded him of how Mrs. Weasley was able to control all her kids and husband almost effortlessly. He tried not to think about his friends back in his time as he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back.

 

"Sit," Walburga commanded, gesturing to the two armchairs. Once her husband and son were sat in the armchairs, she placed herself next to Harry on the couch and turned to him. "Stop worrying, I can see all your thoughts running across your features, control yourself Hadrian."

 

Harry bit his tongue to stop his angry reply. He reigned in his emotions and forced himself away from thoughts of his time and back to the present.

 

"Now," Walburga gave him a satisfied smile, she almost seemed proud. "We have discussed what you have told me so far, we want to know how you ended up here."

 

Harry thought back to the moment he had fallen into the shelf and the smug look Lucius Malfoy had sent him, it was almost as if the man had meant for it to happen.

 

"I was in the Time Room in the department of mysteries," Harry said carefully, choosing his words so as not to reveal too much. "I fell into a shelf full of time turners, some of them started spinning and I was pulled along with them, I blacked out and the next thing I know I was lying on the front steps."

 

"What were you doing in the Department of Mysteries in the first place?" Regulus asked appalled. "You're no older than I am!"

 

"I needed to get something," Harry muttered evasively.

 

Orion watched him squirm under their intense glazes for a moment before he spoke, "Start from the beginning Hadrian, what ultimately lead you there."

 

Harry stared at the man, he'd never had to explain his story because everyone back in his time had known it, to some extent. They'd only seen The Boy Lived, they never saw just Harry who lived with muggles and slept in a cupboard for the first 10 years of his stay under the Dursley's care. He found himself longing to tell someone the truth of what it was really like to be The Boy Who Lived and who better to tell then his own family.

 

So he began speaking, telling them what he knew of his life with the Potters before they died at Voldemort's hand, telling them of his upbringing with the Dursleys. He told them about the cupboard, his first Hogwarts letter and about how his uncle and lost his mind. He told them about Dudley and his Harry hunting, how he never had a single friend growing up. He told them about Ron and Hermione, he tried to ignore the flinch all three of them made when he mention Hermione being a muggleborn and Ron being a Weasley. He told them about his years at Hogwarts, about Quirrell and the stone, the Chamber of Secrets which had Regulus demanding to be taken there, he told them about meeting Sirius and Remus for the first time, his instant connection to Remus who he had thought him the Patronus. When he told them about Sirius' Azkaban stint all three of them stiffened and Harry realised they still cared for him. When he got to his fourth year and told them about the Triwizard Tournament he could see Orion wasn't pleased that he had been forced to compete, he had interjected and informed Harry that Dumbledore could have chosen to withdraw Hogwarts from the Tournament to save Harry the trouble of competing against his will.

And now he was telling them about his fifth year about how the dementors had attacked him and his fat cousin Dudley and about his trial for casting the patronus, how Umbridge had immediately singled him out because he was trying to tell people Voldemort was back, he told them about setting up the DA and how Dumbledore had completely ignored him all year. He spoke softly about his connection to Voldemort how he had gone to the Department of Mysteries because he thought Sirius was in trouble, he told them about his friends following and when the Death Eaters had shown up how they had fought, the Order showing up and then how he had been cornered by Lucius Malfoy and fallen into the time turners but not before hearing the Prophecy.

 

The three Blacks were quiet as his story came to a close, he had been worried they would immediately turn him over to Voldemort when they heard what had happened when he was a child. It was Regulus who broke the silence.

 

"That's fucked up," he informed Harry.

 

Harry snorted at the understatement and startled when he saw Orion whack Regulus on the back of the head. Regulus let out a yelp and rubbed his neck.

 

"Do not speak in a manner that is unbefitting to your status as a member of the House of Black," Orion told him lightly and Regulus nodded his head once to show he heard his father and Orion continued. "Hadrian I am truly stunned that you lived through four encounter with our Lord, you are clearly a strong wizard but you must understand that you have most obviously been lied to.. This prophecy cannot be about you as you were born in May, the Potters clearly knew this as you were blood adopted by them and they could have easily informed Dumbledore that you were not eligible for the Prophecy."

 

"You were a hand crafted weapon, my dear," Walburga told him gently. "You were raised in horrible conditions that Dumbledore likely suspected after t least seeing your Hogwarts letter and even I can see how skinny you are and that is after almost a year of being away from those disgusting muggles, both of your birth parents were kept away from you for whatever reason, my son did not even get a trial! Hadrian you have suffered under a great injustice and although I have no way to prove it I strongly believe you were taken from my son and his partner against their will."

 

"I agree," Regulus added. "I know Sirius well enough to know that after carrying you around for 9 months the big lug would have gotten attached."

 

Harry snorted slightly at Regulus' words but he thought back to what he knew about Sirius and Remus. Remus was a werewolf, a pack creature and if his partner had given him a child he couldn't see him giving it up easily. He knew Sirius was loyal to a fault and that he would never have handed Harry over without reason. He thought of what he had been told of the Potters, he was told James Potter was a loyal friend who cared greatly about those he deemed as his family, Sirius and Remus were apart of that so why would he take their child from them, it didn't add up. He was upset that Remus and Sirius had never tried to tell him he was their son. They had always said he was so much like his Dad, like James.

"You should have taken Malfoy's hand," Regulus said after a long pause of silence. "You probably would have been a Slytherin and if Malfoy is anything like his father he would have been a good friend to have, the Gryffindors you told us about seem fickle and fake, I certainly wouldn't have chosen to befriend them."

 

"Ron was my first friend," Harry defended angrily.

 

"He abandoned you, he's clearly jealous of your fame," Regulus shook his head in annoyance. "And the mudblood, she's bossy and thinks everything comes from books, she's proven more than once she's willing to turn on you if she doesn't agree with you."

 

Harry glared at him but on the inside his mind was whirring. Hermione and Ron hadn't been the most stable friends. Hermione and gotten his firebolt confiscated in their third year, she had stopped talking to him and Ron in their fourth because Ron had upset her at the Yule Ball, Harry hadn't even done anything! She was constantly onto them about homework and she seemed to think Harry lacked a brain that was able to think for itself. Ron on the other hand had been the one to tell him Slytherins were evil and here he was discovering he came from a family of Slytherins, Ron _had_ abandoned him during the tournament and only befriended him again when his popularity was restored after the first task, this year they had both kept things from him deliberately on Dumbledore's orders the only people in the Order that had felt he should know what was going on were Sirius and Remus.

 

"They followed me to the Department of Mysteries," Harry pointed out.

 

"Dumbledore's orders," Orion dismissed easily and Harry glared at him.

 

"Look Hadrian," Walburga began delicately. "They were fickle friends to begin with but perhaps in this time you can make more suitable friends and allies, we will instruct on how to act as an heir to the House of Black."

 

"What does that even mean," Harry asked curiously.

 

"Merlin," Regulus said incredulously. "It's worse than we thought."

 

"I am Lord Black Hadrian," Orion explained. "Sirius, as my oldest son is my heir and you as his son are his heir you are also the Lupin heir and have a right to the Potter Lordship back in your time."

 

"What does being a Lord mean?" Harry was starting to get  confused with all the information being thrown at him but he wanted to learn more about the wizarding world.

 

"Lords have a seat on the Wizengamot, we write laws and veto or approve any laws that are passed onto us, we are present at most trials and hearings although we don't handle small cases such as underage magic or theft, I am also the head of the Black estate which allows me to arrange marriages and contracts for any members of the Black family. I arranged the marriage between my niece Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus, my youngest niece Narcissa is to wed Lucius Malfoy upon her graduation from Hogwarts next year. I control all the bank vaults and each member of the family has a small vault that I put monthly allowances in to, I control investments and shares in companies. The Blacks own several properties and house elves that obey my every order first and foremost before dealing with the rest of the family."

 

"Oh," Harry said dumbly, trying to work through everything that had just been said.

 

"It is alot to take in," Walburga agreed. "Especially after being muggle raised."

 

Harry just nodded his head in agreement. "Why am I not on the family tapestry?"

 

"Ah," Walburga said ashamedly. "I admit in my anger at my sons departure I burnt him off the tapestry we have here, thus severing the magic that connected his lineage to the tapestry but we have another tapestry in the Black family vault that updates with every birth, Andromeda and Sirius are both on it."

 

"Do you do that often?" Harry asked with a raised brown.

 

"No," Walburga defended. "Only when someone has done something truly unforgivable."

 

"And what did Andromeda do?" Harry was actually curious about this because Sirius had been vague at best.

 

"We thought she married a muggleborn," Orion told him lightly. "It turns out she married a Pureblood but did not wish for Dumbledore to know so she could spy on him for our Lord, the only people who knew who she really married at the time were Bellatrix and Rodolphus, everyone else thought she had married a muggleborn named Ted Tonks."

 

Harry had not been expecting that and he assumed Sirius hadn't know because he told Harry that Tonks was a halfblood and that Andromeda had been disowned for marrying a muggleborn.

 

"Who did she marry than," Harry couldn't help but let his curiosity show.

 

"Edward Lestrange," Regulus grinned. "Rodolphus' older brother."

 

Again Harry was surprised by what he was learning, that meant Tonks wasn't actually a Tonks at all was a Lestrange.

 

"But don't tell anyone that," Orion warned and Harry nodded his head dutifully.

 

He wasn't sure what was getting into him. He had been here less than two hours and he already felt like he belonged in the Black family. He found he was agreeing with their way of thinking, he hadn't even been angered when he heard them us the term mudblood and he had agreed if only silently with their opinions of Ron and Hermione. He felt like he fit in with the Blacks better than he ever had with the Weasleys. He found that he wanted to please and make Orion and Walburga proud, especially when they had voiced their concern and praise towards his adventures at Hogwarts. He wanted to befriend Regulus as weird as it was to think of doing as such with his uncle.

 

"There is also the small matter of the blood adoption," Orion said carefully, he seemed to be gauging his reaction and Harry found he was now far more agreeable to the idea then had been earlied. "Horace Slughorn, the current Hogwarts potions master is a family friend and I'm sure if we asked he would be more than willing to create the reversal potion and for a small price we can convince him to remain silent over it."

 

Harry felt their eyes on him, waiting for his response. "I'm never going to be able to go back am I?" He asked quietly, the force of the matter finally hitting him.

 

"No," Walburga murmured. "The only way to get back to 1996 is the old fashion way I'm afraid, by living through the next 20 years."

 

Harry nodded his head glumly but realised the only people he'd really miss were Remus and Sirius and they were in this time too.

 

"I'll take the potion then," Harry said decisively.

 

Walburga gave him a small smile in reply, "I will send Kreacher to him once we are done speaking here."

 

"On to another topic, there will be a family gathering here next week for Lucius and Narcissa's engagement," Orion informed him. "I will inform the rest of the family of your existence beforehand and if the potion is ready by then we will introduce you as the only son of my dead sister Lucretia Black and her husband Ignatius Prewett, Ignatius was disowned for marrying my sister and the both of them lived a reclusive life, they both died recently of dragon pox and we will say up until then you were being home tutored and as I am your head of house you had no choice but to move in with us."

 

"Okay," Harry agreed easily and Orion inclined his head in acknowledgement.

 

"Let us retire for the evening," Walburga suggested. "Regulus has had a long train journey from Hogwarts and you were severely injured when you arrived here, come Hadrian I will show you to your room."

 

She stood and Harry followed her out of the parlour and up the stairs to what he knew was the family floor of the house, she showed him Regulus' room and Sirius' room before she lead him to another room a few doors down from theirs.

 

"Tomorrow we will have a tailor come and fit you for suitable clothes and hopefully Horace will have the potion ready within the week," She gave him a pair f Regulus' pajamas and sent him to bed with a goodnight.

 

Harry climbed into the large four poster bed and fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow, he had been up for over 24 hours and time was catching up with him quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

_June 18th - Time Room - Department of Mysteries - Ministry of Magic - London_

 

Sirius felt the sudden loss of his godson hit him immediately like a ton of bricks as he pointed his wand at Lucius Malfoy’s smug figure.

 

“You bastard!” He spat out, he’d never liked Malfoy. “What have you done with my Godson. _Expelliarmus_ ”

 

Lucius’ wand flew towards him and the Malfoy Lords seemed surprised at this development.

 

“I didn’t do anything to your Godson Black,” Malfoy replied icily. “He fell over all by himself.”

 

Sirius was about to forget his wand altogether and surge toward Malfoy to beat the crap out of him when he felt a presence behind him.

 

“ _Stupefy_ ,” Remus’ voice was clear and if Sirius wasn’t already in tune with his mates magic he would have known who he was straight away. “Where’s Harry?”

 

Sirius gave Remus an assessing look wondering whether or not his mate would choose to believe him when he told him Harry had vanished through time.

 

“Malfoy pushed him into the shelf of time turners,” Sirius gestured towards where the time turners lay scattered all over the room. “Some of them seemed to drag Harry away with them, at this stage he could be anywhere, I tried to get to him but I was too late Moony.”

 

Remus’ nostrils flared and he was hit with a sense of deja-vu. He felt like something like this had happened before and Sirius’ words unlocked a memory that had been locked away.

 

_“I tried to get to him Moony but I was too late,” Sirius was openly sobbing into his arms and Remus held him tight his arms locked around him as securely as possible._

 

_“Who took him Pads?” Remus’ voice was soft and gentle but it clearly held a dangerous undertone._

 

_“It was our friends Remus!” Sirius said eyes wide. “It was Frank and Alice Longbottom.”_

 

_Remus’ eyes widened but before he could say anything he felt his body being forced into a full-body bind and then watched on in horror as the same was done to Sirius._

 

_Frank Longbottom stood over him, his face a cool mask of indifference. To the side stood Dumbledore and Alice Longbottom._

 

_Dumbledore was holding a small bundle in his arms._

 

_“We’ll give him to the Potters,” Dumbledore was telling her. “Alter their memories so they believe Harry is theirs.”_

 

_Remus tried to remain conscious as he felt his memories being altered. His mind went blank for a moment before he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep not knowing the terrors that awaited his newborn son._

 

Remus was pulled out of the memory when Sirius gasped. He turned towards his mate to find him collapsed on the floor, clutching his head in pain. The memories returning were worse for Sirius who had spent 12 years in Azkaban suppressing all of his happy memories, likely burying them further into his mind helping the obliviate work better.

 

Sirius let out a groan and Remus rushed towards him pulling him close and squeezing his hand. His eyes were clenched in pain and he was pulling slightly on his hair. Remus felt helpless as he watched him rock back and forth on the ground.

 

Suddenly Sirius’ eyes shot open and he let out a ragged sob,” Harry’s ours Moony! He’s Hadrian.”

  


 

 


	3. A Present Occurence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter until later this week because I have to finish about 10 different projects for school but school finishes soon so I should be able to work on this a bit more. 
> 
> The flashbacks will probably be more fast paced then the current timeline. Harry is yet to actually meet Lucius in 1977 but it will happen in the next two chapters.

_June 26th 1977 - Grimmauld Place - London_

Harry spent the second day of his new life in 1977 cooped up inside Grimmauld Place learning Pureblood Etiquette and what it meant to be an heir to the House of Black. He was glad that he didn't have to learn alone, Regulus stayed with him for all of his lessons although he already knew everything Harry was being thought. Orion was a thorough teacher and he made sure Harry knew not to bring shame upon the family. Harry was worried that he was settling in too quickly. It was almost as if he had been apart of this time all along, he had pushed aside thoughts of his time and his friends and schoolmates.

He wanted to do his new family proud and he wanted to fit in with all the stuck up Purebloods, if only to show that he belonged. He was also beginning to understand Draco Malfoy a bit better. Harry could understand the pressure the blonde was constantly under to be perfect, he could see glimpses of Draco in the way Regulus acted sometimes. The way they both spoke of themselves and their families highly and the way they held themselves.

Walburga had taken it upon herself to teach Harry how to use high-class cutlery and how he should speak. He was told to hold his head up high and keep his shoulders straight at all times. If he slouched he usually got a whack on the head from whichever Black was closest. He was dreading having to meet the rest of the Black family and the Lestranges and Malfoys next week for Narcissa and Lucius' engagement party. Harry was constantly worried he was going to embarrass his family.

He was anxious about taking the reversal potion for the blood adoption. Orion had told him at breakfast that Slughorn would have the potion ready by the 30th at the latest. It was just enough time for him to get used to his new looks before the party.

He he been fitted for new clothes. Harry had worn Regulus' clothes today and he was looking forward to having clothes that would fit him. According to Walburga and Orion money was no object when it came to having the finest silks tailor made into new shirts for him or buying the most expensive dragon hide gloves and trousers.

As they sat around the dining table that evening Harry was exhausted from everything he had learnt and done. Standing still for an hour while the tailor took his measurements had been boring, learning to walk and hold himself in a manner befitting his station had been tedious and his mind was pounding from all of the knowledge he had learnt to do with Pureblood etiquette.

But he was better off for it. As they ate dinner he knew which knife to use and which fork and when dessert was served he made sure to use his dessert spoon and not his soup spoon. He sat up straight in his seat, trying not to slouch.

It would take some effort but eventually he would be able to act how he was expected to without even thinking about it. If he had to be back in 1977 with no way home he was going to make the most of it.

"Hadrian," Orion said quietly when they retired to the family room. "We have discussed your schooling."

Harry had asked that morning what he would be doing when it came to school. He had told them that he had already sat his Owls before he had been sent back. He had admitted to not doing his best. This hadn't please Orion and Walburga and they had told him if he expected to go back to Hogwarts he would need to show initiative and develop better study habits.

Harry turned towards the Black Lord, away from the chess game Regulus had coerced him into, allowing him to have his full attention.

"We have decided you will take your Owls again in August, it should give you enough time to go over anything you're not sure on and then we have decided that we will send you to Hogwarts to begin your 6th year with Regulus," Orion's tone told him all he needed to know. There was no point arguing and he should do what he's told.

"Of course," Harry nodded his head in agreement before turning back to Regulus and the chessboard.

_18th June 1996 - Time Room - Department of Mysteries - Ministry of Magic - London_

Remus squeezed Sirius tight, he was trying to think of a suitable reply to Sirius' outburst. Before he could reply Albus Dumbledore swept into the room, followed by Kinsley Shacklebolt and Mad-eye Moody.

"You got Malfoy, good going Lupin, Black," Kingsley grinned as he bent down beside the Death Eater and cuffed his hands with magic dampening bracelets. He was suitably impressed, Malfoy was a good duelist and Voldemort's right hand man.

"Is everything alright, my boy," Dumbledore asked Remus almost jovially. "Where's Harry?"

Remus' eyes flashed amber, he was glad Dumbledore could only see the side of his head otherwise the man would know he wasn’t pleased with him, he managed to control himself enough to squeeze Sirius when he went to answer Dumbledore with something scathing. Sirius turned to him, giving him a look of complete betrayal but Remus just squeezed him tighter, telling him to be quiet. It wouldn’t do to let Dumbledore know their memories had resurfaced.

"He fell into the shelf of turners Albus," Remus murmured, gritting his teeth as he spoke so familiarly to the Headmaster. "Sirius and I were too late, we knocked Malfoy out but Harry's gone."

Dumbledore's face fell slightly and he gave them a grave look that made Remus want to scoff at him but he kept his temper. He pulled himself away from Sirius as he saw Mad-eye's fake eye settle on them. Their relationship wasn't common knowledge to the order and he wanted to keep it that way, especially with these new memories resurfacing.

 

"Not to worry," Albus said after a moment's pause. "I'm sure he only went back a few hours, he'll probably turn up soon enough."

 

“But we don’t know if the turners are experimental,” Kingsley frowned. “What if the effect of more than one turner takes you back farther in time.”

 

Dumbledore looked stuck for a reply. Kingsley had brought up a good argument, Remus was worried about that too but he hadn't dared voice his concern out loud for fear it would upset Sirius.

 

Sirius composed himself, Moony was right they couldn't let Albus know they remembered. He pulled himself to his feet and wiped the dust from his robes. Dumbledore needed to believe they were still firmly under his thumb

 

"Harry is James' kid," Sirius’ tone managed to sound both concerned for Harry and lighthearted in reference to his old friend. "He'll be fine."

 

The others in the room agreed with him and Remus squeezed his shoulder lightly. Kingsley and Moody lugged the still unconscious form of Lucius Malfoy out of the room and towards the entrance to the Atrium.

 

"Tonks knocked out Peter during the fight, he was lurking around in his rat form," Remus told Sirius gently, he didn’t want to upset his mate. "She reckons you'll be a free man by tomorrow if she 'accidentally' slips some veritaserum into his food before he's interviewed by the aurors."

 

Sirius gave him a weak smile, his mind going over all the possibilities of what could have happened to Harry. He was too worried about his son to be concerned about Pettigrew and Death Eaters. Remus seemed to understand this and let the matter drop. They would speak of Sirius’ inevitable freedom later.

As they entered the Atrium, he spotted the Minister for Magic and Remus immediately pulled him towards one of the grates so they could floo away discreetly. Pettigrew may have been caught but he wasn’t taking any chances where his mates freedom was concerned, Fudge would have Sirius arrested without any problems. Sirius allowed himself to be dragged and pulled into the fireplace by Remus.

 

As they were let out into the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place Remus began pacing back and forth a muscle in his jaw twitching every now and again. Sirius sat himself at the table and just watched his mate pace. Remus was growling lowly and his eyes were flashing amber every few seconds, Sirius knew this was him trying to control his rage he had seen it enough times in the past.

 

"Our son!" Remus finally snapped whirring around to face Sirius. "Merlin Pads, he's been living with those awful muggles for years, when he could have been with me, with us.. I'll kill Dumbledore! And then I'll break into the long term ward at Saint Mungo's and kill Frank and Alice Longbottom too."

 

Remus was furious his eyes blazing and his muscles tense. Sirius was fully prepared to stop his mate should he choose to do either of those things. He did agree with the sentiment however.

 

"Did you know I used to visit them every month?" Remus asked angrily, he didn’t pause in his tirade to let Sirius answer. "I used to keep them up to date about what I was doing and about what little I knew of Harry, not that they even remember, they were my only friends when you were sent to Azkaban, I was distraught and they knew Harry was ours, they knew and they took him.." His voice trailed off towards the end of his sentence and he looked at Sirius hopelessly. "He's gone Pads, he's gone all over again and there was nothing we could do. I wasn't there again. I should have been there."

 

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears that were threatening to spill from falling. He was not going to cry now, he would cry when there was time for it, right now they had to focus on finding Harry. He stood from his seat and wrapped his arms around Remus who looked utterly miserable standing before him. For a while they just held each other until there was a loud bang from upstairs and Molly Weasley's voice could be heard descending the stairs. He let out a muffled groan that was echoed by Remus and they pulled away from one another as the woman burst into the kitchen. Fred and George trailed behind her looking worried, they had likely been informed about Harry's disappearance from the Ministry.

"Oh I heard about Harry," Mrs Weasley frowned at them. "I'm sure he's fine of course, I was more worried about my Ron and Ginny. Ron was attacked by brains of all things and Ginny has a broken ankle, of course Madam Pomfrey has healed them but Ron will be scarred for life, it's awful."

 

Remus tried to give her a sympathetic look but it failed, he didn't truly care about Ron or Ginny Weasley, he had plenty of scars and he had seen Ron before he'd gone after Sirius and he had looked fine. At least Molly knew where her kids were, they didn't know anything about Harry and they were terrified. He looked at the twins faces and he could tell they agreed with his sentiment.

 

"Right Molly," Sirius muttered. "Remus and I were just getting ready to go to bed, then we're going to go look for Harry so if you don't mind."

 

Sirius gestured for her to move and it took her a moment to do so before she jumped out of the way and the two of them made their way up the stairs to their bedroom. Sirius flopped down on the bed and looked up at Remus as he changed into his night clothes.

 

“Merlin I hate that woman,” Sirius groaned as he himself stripped down to his boxers.

 

“I’m not sure she’s ever heard of the term, indoor voice,” Remus quipped lightly. “She must be part banshee.”

 

Sirius laughed lightly at that before his expression turned meaningful as he took Remus’ hand in his own.

 

"We'll find him Moony," Sirius promised. "We'll find him."

 

Remus climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over himself and Sirius. He wrapped his arms around the dark haired man and buried his face in his hair, inhaling the scent of his mate

 

"I know we will," Remus mumbled kissing his head. "Go to sleep Pads, we'll begin our search in the morning."

  


_19th June 1996 - Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire_

 

Narcissa Black looked at her younger cousin who pacing back and forth in Lucius' study. The man's hair was loose around his face and hid his scowl of annoyance. Every now and then he would walk past the bassinet in the corner of the room and peer into it. For someone who had given birth to a child only two and half weeks before, he was looking thin and ragged. He let out a slight whine of impatience before he turned to her. She was watching him with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.

 

"Don't give me that look Cissa," he snapped angrily. "They should be back by now, it was a simple task."

 

Lucius and the other Death Eaters were meant to have returned from the Ministry hours ago. She could tell that her cousin hadn't slept at all, he was worried about the mission. Narcissa gripped his wrist as he paced before her and pulled him down beside her. She gave him a stern look that brooked no argument.

 

"Calm yourself Hadrian, you run the risk of burning a hole into the carpet and we both know how Lucius would react to such an action," she warned.

 

"I'm worried," he admitted softly his eyes downcast. "I don't kn-"

 

He was cut off as the wards around the Manor flared and shattered. The only way the wards could be broken was if the Ministry issued a ward breaker to break them so they could enter without permission. This did not bode well for Lucius.

 

Hadrian’s eyes widened a fraction and he looked towards a bassinet that had been resting in the corner of the room, Narcissa caught his gaze and before she could say anything they were surrounded by Aurors and Ministry officials apparating into the family room and the rooms around them.

 

The aurors swarmed around them, stopping to look at objects around the room. Special Ministry officials were supervising the entire process and Hadrian felt a lump settle in his throat.

 

"Narcissa Malfoy?" A man in red auror robes, that Hadrian vaguely recognised as John Dawlish.

 

"Indeed," she replied coolly. "Why is it that you saw fit to shatter the wards around my family's home?"

 

The auror shifted slightly at her icy tone and he glanced at Hadrian for a moment in confusion before he turned back to the Lady Malfoy.

 

"I'm here to issue a warrant to search the Manor after Lucius Malfoy was arrested for being a Death Eater and taking part in the disappearance of Harry Potter last night," Dawlish said curtly and motioned for the rest of his team to spread out and begin their search.

 

Hadrian could feel his breath leave him in an instant, Lucius had been caught.

 

Hadrian looked towards the bassinet when a loud cry came from the blankets. The aurors were making no effort to keep quiet and he glared at them before making his way over to the bundle lying inside. He carefully removed the small child that was making a fuss and rocked him back and forth.

 

"Who's that?" the auror asked suspiciously.

 

"My cousin and my son," Narcissa replied primly.

 

Dawlish shuffled the sheets of parchment he was holding and scanned the pages.

 

"It’s not registered at the ministry that you have another son other than a Draco Malfoy who it says here is 16 years old and attending Hogwarts," the mad replied skeptically as he looked through his notes.

 

"Well of course it isn't," Narcissa glared. "He is clearly a newborn, only two weeks old we haven't had the chance to register his birth yet, it was a home birth and cousin Hadrian helped deliver the child."

 

The man gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her but his attention was drawn away from her when one of the Aurors called him, they had found something in the drawing room.

 

Hadrian exchanged a look with Narcissa, they both knew what was hidden underneath the drawing room, a mass of dark objects and artifacts. If the aurors found those Lucius wouldn't be leaving Azkaban any time soon.

 

Narcissa pursed her lips when she attempted to leave the room and an auror restrained her. There was nothing they could do if the aurors found Lucius' secret room. She made her way back over towards Hadrian and sat beside him on the settee in wait.

 

Hadrian hummed a tune as he rocked the baby in his arms quieting him down almost immediately. Narcissa gave him a small smile as she looked over his shoulder.

 

"That auror was asking questions about him," Narcissa murmured.

 

Hadrian rose an eyebrow," What did you tell him?"

 

"That he is my son and we have so far been unable to register him at the ministry," she replied breezily.

 

Hadrian snorted causing the baby in his arms to crinkle his nose. "Rigel looks nothing like you," He commented quietly to be sure the remaining aurors couldn’t hear. "He's got my hair and Lucius' eyes."

 

"It was the only thing I could think of off the top of my head," she dismissed lightly. "You're going to have to tell Draco about this."

 

Hadrian made a face at her, a cross between worry and annoyance. "I don't want to think about that now, when these aurors have gone I'm going to contact Lucius' law wizard. They got him out of Azkaban once."

 

Narcissa decided it was best not to comment of the fact that this time Lucius had quite literally been caught in the act. It was best that Hadrian thought positively. They waited in a tense silence for the aurors to return.

 

When Dawlish returned with a discontented expression marrying his face, Hadiran allowed himself to relax slightly. Narcissa stood and waited for the auror to speak.

 

"We have searched the property and we haven't found anything of note, with that being said, your husband has been indicted and will not have a trial. He has been sent straight to Azkaban, the evidence was so strong there was no need to go through the process," The auror was smug and Hadrian had a feeling Dawlish had recently affiliated himself with the Order of the Phoenix

 

"That is barbaric," Narcissa spat, her eyes were gleaming menacingly and it was easy to understand how the frosty lady was related to the malicious Bellatrix Lestrange. Dawlish seemed to remember this too and he backed away a few steps.

 

Narcissa took a moment to compose herself and she said in the iciest voice she could muster,"If that is all I suggest you leave, the wards need to be repaired."

 

The auror nodded his head quickly and summoned his team to his side, they and the ministry officials apparated out of the Manor grounds. Hadrian clutched Rigel tight in, his arms and sunk further into the arm of the settee. Lucius would not be given a trial, he was being sent straight to Azkaban.

 

"I will contact our Lord," Narcissa said decisively. "He will not be pleased."

 

Hadrian just nodded his head dully. He was already composing a letter to Draco in his head. He had to make sure Draco received the letter before the _Evening Prophet_ came out later that day. Hadrian decided to send the letter through Severus, the man would deliver the letter to Draco without a thought.

 

He looked down at Rigel and sighed. Both of his sons would be without a Father for the foreseeable future. He remembered back to a time 15 years ago when he hand been in a similar situation with a one year old Draco until the Law Wizards had managed to get Lucius to plea imperius. It by no means meant that Hadrian was going to be alone. When school ended Severus would move into the manor to spend time with the family and Narcissa was a permanent resident despite not really being Lady Malfoy.

 

He placed his sleeping son back into the bassinet, placing a kiss on his brow and running a hand through the small patch on hair on his crown. He summoned a sheet of parchment, a quill and ink. Hadrian leant over the table and began his letter to his older son.

  


_My Dearest Draco,_

 

_I will keep this message short and brief for you are probably wondering why I am contacting you through Severus._

 

_I hope that you have not heard of this from anyone but if you have I am sure I mustn’t tell you to keep your head down._

 

_Your father was on a mission for the Dark Lord last night, this morning he had still not returned when your Aunt Narcissa and I had woken up. We were waiting for his return in the family room when the wards were broken and aurors swarmed us._

 

_The aurors informed us your father was arrested last night on his mission, they searched the house for dark objects but didn’t find any._

 

_Draco, I regret to have to inform you of this but your father has been indicted. He will not be receiving a trial or hearing. I intend to speak to the law wizards as soon as I can._

 

_Be safe, keep your head down and stay out of trouble._

 

_I miss you, my son._

 

_Your Mother._

 

Hadrian sealed the letter carefully just as Narcissa returned looking irate. Hadrian knew the Dark Lord was not going to be pleased that some of his best Death Eaters had been captured by the Order and turned over to the Ministry. With the Death Eaters being caught the rumours about the Dark Lord being back were going to be believed by the public even if the Ministry kept denying it.

 

“Our Lord informs me that Bellatrix managed to escape before the aurors arrived,” Narcissa told him carefully. “He is already planning a break out of Azkaban, he said he would be through to speak to you later, when he has more information.”

 

“That is good,” Hadrian agreed lightly. “I have a letter for Draco, I’m going to floo Severus.”

 

Hadrian stood and made him was toward the fireplace and threw some of the floo powder into the flames calling ur for _‘Severus Snape's Office, Hogwarts’_. Moments later Severus’ head appeared in the fireplace and he gave Hadrian a worried look.

 

“How are you?” He asked anxiously. “Dumbledore only just saw it fit to inform me of Lucius’ arrest.”

 

Hadrian rubbed his hand across his face tiredly, the lack of sleep was getting to him, and let out a sigh,” I’m fine Sev, but I need you to give Draco a letter before he finds out from someone else. I don’t trust those Weasleys not to rub it in his face.”

 

Severus pulled his head out of the fireplace only to replace it with his hand a second later. Hadrian handed him the letter and a moment later his face was back in the fire.

 

“If you need anything floo me,” Severus insisted. “I can bring Draco straight to the Manor once school finished if you like.”

 

“Yes Severus, that would be most appreciated, I’m not sure what would happen if he was left on the train with no adult supervision, he’d probably kill a Weasley and I can’t deal with him being in Azkaban too,” Hadrian meant it to sound jokingly but it came out more distressed than anything.

 

“I’ll give Draco the letter and inform him he will be returning home with me,” Severus replied. He knew his friend would be even more upset if he drew attention to his distress. “I will speak to you soon and Draco will be with you in less than 10 days time, try not to worry it will not help.

 

Severus ended the call then and Hadrian returned to his seat next to Narcissa. He repressed a yawn. He was exhausted from the lack of sleep but his mind was going over everything that had happened since he’d last seen Lucius and the Dark Lord would be visiting soon, there would be no time for sleep.

 

He allowed himself to wallow in his upsetting thoughts until a his son let out a loud cry and he was reminded that both of his children were going to need him more than ever. He pulled himself into a standing position and picked Rigel up from his bassinet.

 

He would not allow himself to wallow in self pity and anger. His children needed him and although the loss of his mate for the foreseeable future hurt deeply, he knew they would be reunited eventually.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Harry is Draco's 'mother'. 
> 
> I'm not really sure what to call the bearer in a male pregnancy because in some fanfictions I've read the child calls their bearer Dad or something along those lines but in others I've read they call the bearer 'Mother'. i might change this later but for now I believe that Harry carried around the kid for nine months and he's it's primary carer he has a right to be called Mother regardless of gender.


	4. Erasing the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to write and edit. I had loads of projects to do this week for school and I had to finish my portfolio. Next week will probably be the same to be honest because I have to practise for the school musical but I only have a few weeks of school left and I'll hopefully be able to update more than once a week. 
> 
> I worked on this chapter on and off all week so it's kind of a mess if I'm honest. I like my chapters to be between 3000 and 4000 words but I just couldn't get this chapter to 3000 words and it frustrated me to no end so I rewrote parts a few times to try and get it where I wanted it. The dialogue in this chapter was really annoying to write for some reason, I just couldn't get it right. 
> 
>  
> 
> I also spent a few hours watching and reading scenes from the Order of the Phoenix looking for descriptions of Lucius' cane, apparently he does take it with him to the Department of Mysteries but I really don't see why he thought that was a good idea. 
> 
> If there isn't a chapter up during the week, expect one on Sunday.

_30th June 1977 - Grimmauld Place - London_

 

Harry stared at the potion resting on the table top in front of him. Slughorn had finished the reversal potion and Kreacher had gone to collect it that morning. Orion, Walburga and Regulus sat at the table around him.

 

For a moment Harry ignored their presence and concentrated on the dull red potion before him. It was going to hurt, he'd already been informed that but the pain wasn't what bothered him. He had been 'Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived' for as long as he could remember, he wasn't sure he knew how to be anything else. He didn't want to leave behind the only thing he had left of Lily and James Potter. They had died for him and in Harry's mind that made them just as much his parents as Sirius and Remus.

 

"It's alright Hadrian," Orion murmured, his large hand coming to rest on Harry's shoulder. "We're here for you."

 

Harry's attention was drawn to the Blacks sitting around the table. They were nothing like Sirius had described them and Harry wondered _why_ Sirius didn't get along with the rest of his family. Walburga Black was nothing like her portrait that rested in Grimmauld Place in 1996, she showed motherly affection towards both Regulus and himself. And Regulus, Sirius had described him as soft but Harry could tell Regulus was clever and cunning.

 

"It's just-," Harry cut himself off and closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply. "When I take the potion, I just- can you just call me Harry, for now, I need something to remind me of who I am."

 

Walburga exchanged a look with her husband," As you wish... Harry."

 

Harry gave her a small smile before he leant forward and picked up the potion. It was now or never. He uncorked the vial and sniffed the mixture, it wasn't that bad, he'd certainly drank worse smelling potions in Hogwarts hospital wing. He eyed the potion one last time before downing it completely.  

 

He'd been expecting pain straight away but the potion didn't even burn his throat. His scalp and eyes were the first to change he could feel a tingling in his nerves and he squeezed his eyes closed as hard as he could. Next was his jawline, cheekbones and nose. It felt like all the bones in his face had been broken and rearranged. He cracked his eyes open to look down at his hands. His fingers grew longer and he felt his shoulders broaden slightly. The last thing to change was his height. It hurt the most, he felt as if he was being stretched on a muggle torture device.

 

When it was over he was panting heavily and he looked down at himself. His clothes still fit as he had only grown and extra inch or so. His skin, he noticed was alot paler than before. He ran a hand through his usually messy hair to find it slid right through, there were no tangles and it fell effortlessly on the top of his head.

 

He looked at his family in front of him. Walburga was beaming and she reached into her pocket and withdrew her wand. She pointed it at the potion vial and transfigured it into a hand mirror.

 

Harry picked it up with extreme trepidation. When he looked into the mirror he couldn’t recognise the face staring backing at him. He did notice he looked more like Sirius rather than Remus. His eyes were the cloudy grey Sirius’ had been the last time he’d seen him, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair again. It was a silky black colour but unlike Sirius’ which had flown effortlessly it still held a slight curl like Remus’ hair had. His facial features mostly came from the aristocratic Blacks.

 

He tilted his face from side to side trying to take in every detail.

 

“You look marvelous Harry,” Walburga voiced after a moment of silence. “I’m very pleased to see you look more like a Black than a Lupin, it will be easier to pass you off as Lucretia’s son.”

 

“It feels.. Strange,” Harry murmured as he fixed his gaze upon her. “Like I’ve been put inside a new body.”

 

He rolled his sleeves up and gazed at the scar from the basilisk fang and Pettigrews knife. After a moment he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and picked up the mirror again. When he looked into it he pulled his fringe back and stared in confusion.

 

His scar was gone.

 

* * *

 

_June 19th 1996 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scotland_

 

Draco was sat in the Great Hall eating lunch with the rest of the Slytherin 5th years when the Weasleys and Granger entered the Hall, trailing behind them were Longbottom. Draco watched as Granger spotted him and pointed him out to the others. The four of them made their way across the hall to him and Draco stared at them incredulously. Draco was about to question their unwanted appearance when a cool, icy voice cut across him.

 

"Mr Malfoy," Snape drawled. "If you'll come with me please."

 

Draco stood up from the table and shot Blaise and Pansy a significant look before he shouldered his bag and followed the potions professor out of the hall.

 

"Professor wha-" Draco began but Snape interrupted him.

 

"In my office," Snape replied coolly as they descended down the stair into the dungeons, his heeled boots clicking against the floor in what Draco called his irritated but too dignified to show it walk.

 

Draco remained silent as they made their way to Snape's office. He knew of his father's mission the night before and wondered if it had something to do with that. Snape whispered the password to his office allowing the door to swing open, he gestured for Draco to enter before him. When the door was shut Snape put up a silencing charm and turned to look at Draco, his expression was worried, which made Draco anxious.

 

"Uncle Sev, what's going on?" Draco asked as he sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk.

 

"You're mother asked me to give you this," Severus replied cryptically as he pulled a letter from his robe pockets. "I thought it best you read it in private."

 

Draco reached forward and took the letter from his uncle who had rounded the desk and sat in his chair. He opened it carefully to reveal his mother's graceful script adorning the parchment. He scanned the letter carefully, his hands were shaking slightly as he got to the end. He looked up to find Severus giving him a regretful look. He placed the parchment down on the table and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"What does this mean?" Draco asked after a long silence. "Why isn't he getting a trial!"

 

"Draco, the evidence was so incriminating there was no need for a trial, his guilt was clear," Severus said quietly reaching out to take the boys hand. "I know this is difficult but you musn't let this anger you, the Dark Lord will see to it your Father is released soon, the mission was otherwise executed perfectly. Everything will soon be as it should be."

 

Draco bit his lip lightly," How is mother?"

 

Severus gave Draco a considering look, the boy was old enough to understand how hard it was for his mother and father to be apart. Lucius would not be leaving azkaban legally anytime in the near future.

 

"He is doing as well as can be expected in this situation," Severus murmured. "We only spoke briefly but Narcissa is with him and she will prevent him from doing something foolish should he attempt to do so."

 

Draco snorted lightly, knowing his mother’s temperament," Father's never been to Azkaban before, when he came to visit after the incident with the hippogriff while the dementors were stationed here during third year he had a bad reaction to them, what if he goes crazy?" His voice was soft as he asked and Severus let out a sigh.

 

"He won't be there long Draco," Severus promised, he knew why Lucius reacted to badly to the dementors but there was nothing they could do about it. "He wasn't the only one caught, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Nott were caught as well, the Dark Lord won't let some of his best Death Eaters rot in Azkaban."

 

Draco nodded his head in understanding although he still looked worried.

 

"I am to apparate you home instead of you taking the express back to London," Severus decided it was best to change the topic before Draco worked himself into hysterics. "Now, you should get to class, keep your head down I know you have Care of Magical Creatures later with the Gryffindors, ignore them Draco, I mean it, you’re father may not be around to punish you but I can assure you that your mother will not be pleased with a lapse of dignity.”  

 

Draco scowled at the thought of the Gryffindors rubbing his father’s arrest in his face but he nodded his head dutifully. The only reason he would ignore them was because his mother didn’t deserve anymore trouble.

 

* * *

 

_19th June 1996 - Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire_

 

It was late in the evening by the time the wards had been put up again, they wouldn't work fully until Draco added to them as they needed a blood Malfoy to stabilise them but Hadrian had done what he could to protect the manor.

 

Hadrian was sitting in the family room once again, reading a potions text, Narcissa had Rigel out in the gardens, when the wards around the floo room went off. Hadrian was so attuned to his lords magic that he knew immediately who it was and rushed to greet the man.

 

He met Narcissa in the entry hall where she handed him Rigel and the two of them made their way into the floo room. The Dark Lord stood in front of the floo with Bellatrix directly behind him. He looked nothing like he had the year before when he had been reborn. He was still extremely pale but his snake like features were replaced with the features of his youth. He only looked about forty now rather than his seventy five years.

 

Bellatrix was looking haggard and her hair was tangled around her face, she wore the robes from the fight the night before and had a slash across her cheek.

 

“My Lord,” they both bowed and Hadrian shifted slightly so he didn’t squish Rigel. The Dark Lord waved them away and gestured for them to stand.

 

“There is no need to bow,” he said coolly. “There are no subordinates around.”

 

Hadrian straightened up,” We never know what sort of a day we might catch you on my Lord, it is best to always be prepared for the worst.”

 

“And you think I would attack you with a child in your hands,” The Dark Lord sounded almost offended at the thought and Hadrian gave him an amused look.

 

“It wouldn’t be a first, would it my Lord?” Hadrian gestured towards himself and Voldemort snorted.

 

“You were a special case and I never harmed a hair on your head.”

 

Harry just grinned as he led the way to the drawing room, knowing the others would follow. He entered the room and called a house elf for tea before he gestured for his guests to sit down. The Dark Lord occupied one of the armchairs but Bellatrix chose to stand beside the chair, she seemed to be buzzing with nerves and energy.

 

“Lucius would kill me if I forgot my manners while he’s away,” Hadrian rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the settee and settled Rigel in one of his arms carefully and balanced his cup of tea in the other.

 

“Hadrian,” Bellatrix began. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know where Lucius was and Rodolphus and Rabastan were trapped with the Order, they told me to go and report to our Lord, curse me, I know you’re mad just curse me and get it over with.”

 

Narcissa gave her sister and alarmed look and looked between her and Hadrian. Hadrian gave Bellatrix an amused looked and shook his head.

 

“I’m not going to curse you Bella, there was nothing you could do,” Hadrian smiled slightly to show he meant it. “I should have warned Lucius that Sirius would be in the room when it happened but I honestly forgot, I had been more concentrated on glaring at Lucius at the time.”

 

Bellatrix looked at him in surprise, Harry knew she had been expecting him to hex her with at the very least a tickling charm but he didn’t have the energy to be angry with her let alone cast any dark curses at her. The ward repairing had drained him and his magic had already been exhausted from the stress of being away from his mate.

 

“I am working on a mission to break into Azkaban and Bellatrix will lead it,” The Dark Lord informed him carefully. “It may take some time, the ministry will probably be expecting it and when Lucius has been broken out of Azkaban he will need somewhere to hide.”

 

“There’s a few hidden rooms within the manor, no aurors are going to find them I assure you,” Hadrian informed him. “Lucius will be safe here.”

 

“Yes, I thought so, have you heard from your son, how is Dumbledore reacting to his _‘Chosen One’_  being missing?” The Dark Lord leant back in his armchair, resting his hands on the arms of the chair and tilting his head look at Hadrian.

 

“I haven’t spoken to Draco as of yet, I gave Severus a letter for him but it is unlikely he’ll reply. He knows the dangers,” Hadrian explained as he fidgeted with the blanket Rigel was wrapped up in, he was very worried about Draco’s reaction to his father’s imprisonment. “Severus however said it was Dumbledore who informed him of Lucius’ arrest, so I would think Dumbledore is on a high after the Death Eater arrests so he’s probably not given it much thought yet.”

 

The Dark Lord inclined his head slightly as he took on a pensive expression, “The ministry finally believes I am back, at least according to Yaxley’s latest report.”

 

Hadrian nodded his head. The ministry couldn’t remain incompetent fools forever. Fudge would likely be replaced soon now that Lucius had been arrested, everyone knew Lucius was one of his top advisors even if it was unofficial.

 

“The DMLE is tripping over itself to repair the damages Fudge has caused, it was inevitable that they would realise their foolishness, I had however hoped for more time,” The Dark Lord continued, his tone neutral.

 

“It will be difficult to break the others out of Azkaban now that they know you’re back My Lord but I will see it done,” Bellatrix was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Harry supposed she was thinking of all the aurors she’d get to torture on her mission as a dreamy expression took over her features.

 

“Is there anything we can do?” Narcissa leant forward intently staring between her older sister and the Dark Lord.

 

“For now I do not think so, have you collected Lucius’ things from the aurors?”

 

“No, I’m going to go in tomorrow and get his wand, he didn’t take his cane and the rest of his things are being kept as evidence,” Narcissa explained.

 

“Very well, I shall leave you be, Bella can keep you up to date on the mission,” as the Dark lord stood Narcissa and Hadrian stood to see him to the floo room.

 

“I shall see you soon, My Lord,” Bellatrix told him as he stepped into the floo.

 

“Have fun with the subordinates,” Hadrian said cheekily just as the Dark Lord flooed away, none of them missed the glare he sent at them before he was gone.

 

Hadrian turned and passed Rigel to Bellatrix, giving Narcissa a pointed look, “ I am going to lie down for a nap, look after my son and please don’t teach him any dark curses before he can even speak.”

 

Bellatrix mock frowned at him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh yes,” Hadrian said sarcastically making his way up the stairs to the first floor. “I forgot it was _my_ fault Draco’s first word was _crucio_ instead of Mummy or Daddy like any other normal child.”

 

“No,” Bellatrix grinned. “That was Rodolphus.”

 

Harry could hear both Narcissa and Bellatrix still laughing as he turned the corner and made his way to the master bedroom. He didn’t bother telling them it was actually Andromeda who had influenced Draco’s first word, he thought they might die from shock if he did.

 

As he collapsed onto the large bed, his face hitting the bed covers, he let out a weary sigh. His magic was suffering from being so far away from Lucius. He knew Lucius was worse off however and the thought of his children was the only thing getting him through everything. He pulled his head up from the pillows long enough to set an alarm on his wand before he buried his head into the covers. He promised himself he would only sleep for half an hour.

 

* * *

 

_19th June 1996 - Azkaban - Somewhere in the middle of The North Sea_

 

Lucius had his back pressed tightly against the cell wall, pushing himself as far away from the dementors as he possibly could in the small space he was in. He had only been in the cell for a few hours but his mind was already being assaulted with his worst memories; When Hadrian caught Dragon Pox while he was pregnant with Draco, his mother's death, when Draco was born small, sickly and with little chance of recovery.

 

His brain tried to remind him that Draco and Harry were fine, that his mother had died over twenty years ago but the dementors kept pushing the happy memories from his mind, reminding him his mate was miles away and he'd left not only Draco but his newborn son without a father.

 

He could feel the salt water in the air, it was freezing and the stormy weather that seemed to constantly surround the island flooded the dingy cells with water. Lucius shivered as another dementor floated past his cell bars, it's rattling breath breaking through the constant noise of the waves crashing against the rock and the screams of the prisoners.

 

He wasn't sure how long he would last with the dementors. They were targeting him, passing his cell every few minutes. Lucius supposed it was because he was new and still had some fight left in him. Lucius was only grateful Hadrian hadn't come with them, like he had wanted to.

 

He let his head fall back against the wall and prayed to Merlin that someone came to break them out soon.

 

He tried not to think of Harry because the dementors stole all of his happy memories and replaced them with alternatives and dislodged painful memories from his past that he would have preferred stayed buried in his mind.

 

He let out a sigh, he was not going to let the dementors drive him crazy, he had a family to return to and he wasn’t going to be a drivelling mess when he did eventually return to them. He just hoped it would be soon.

  
  
  



	5. A Past Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late but my wifi went yesterday and I couldn't get online to post. 
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've written so far, 11 pages on Google Documents.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

_2nd July 1977 - Grimmauld Place - London_

 

The Black town house was as bright and cheerful as Harry had ever seen it. After spending a week with his family he was still amazed that they were so open and friendly when not in public.

 

It was the first time he was going to meet the rest of the Blacks on good terms. He had been told that they all knew who he really was which made him feel even more self conscious about meeting them. He was nervous to see Lucius Malfoy again after the Battle in the Department of Mysteries. As he sat in the drawing room with Regulus, waiting for their guests to arrive he felt increasingly anxious. These people would be Death Eaters, some of them probably were already.

 

Harry had reconciled with the fact his family were Voldemort supporters, he didn't have much of a choice, but even so he'd rather not have the constant reminder there. It was times like this he could understand why Sirius didn't fit in with the rest of their family.

 

Harry shifted in his seat slightly, trying to get comfortable without slouching his shoulders, it was a difficult task and everytime he moved he just felt more uncomfortable.

 

“Would you relax,” Regulus snapped as Harry sat forward in his seat resting his elbows on his knees.

 

“I can’t,” Harry grumbled and then let out a groan as the doorbell rang. He sat up straight as they heard Kreacher leading the guests towards the drawing room.

 

Harry’s eyes widened almost comically as Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange entered the room followed by a rather reluctant looking Rabastan Lestrange. He gulped, these people had effortlessly tortured Neville’s parents.

 

His expression turned further into shock when after greeting her aunt and uncle Bellatrix turned and pulled him into a hug. Harry decided it was best to return the hug, he had seen her in the department of mysteries and didn’t want to ever end up with her wand in his face again. 

 

Harry shook first Rodolphus’ hand and then Rabastan’s. He couldn’t believe how normal they were, as Regulus told him Rabastan would be joining them at Hogwart for their sixth year.

 

Fifteen minutes had passed since the Lestranges had turned up and Harry was listening to the intense debate Regulus and Rabastan were having over which broom out that summer would be the fastest. Harry was interested in knowing himself as Walburga had promised him a new broom if he passed all of his OWLs this time around.

 

The doorbell rang again and Harry could hear Kreacher’s distant grumbling as he went to answer the door. Harry had discovered within the last week that Kreacher, while 19 years younger was still completely barmy and usually spoke all of his thoughts aloud, however they were less vulgar than they would be in 19 years time.

 

Harry only recognised the next three people to walk into the room because of the 4 year old girl with bright pink hair who bounced into the room and wrapped Regulus in hug before bounding off and doing the same to Bellatrix. Following her into the room at a more sedate pace was Andromeda.

 

Harry hadn’t met Andromeda before but he was surprised to see how much she looked like Bellatrix. Behind Andromeda stood a tall man with a bright, smile on his face. He had fair blonde hair and then suddenly he didn’t, Harry realised the man in front of him was a metamorphmagus like his daughter, his hair had changed to a pitch black shade. He could now understand how Edward Lestrange had gotten away with pretending to be Ted Tonks for so long.

 

Harry was drawn into a conversation with the four year old girl who demanded to immediately know who he was. He felt like a small weight had been lifted as she sat up on the settee with him and he spoke to her. He knew her, even at 4 years old she knew she wanted to be called Tonks instead of Nymphadora, despite Tonks not actually being her last name. She was still clumsy and informed him rather authoritatively that he needed a haircut before promptly turning her nose into a pigs nose and grinning at him madly. Harry was grateful for Tonks’ familiar presence, he was surrounded by people he knew of but didn’t know, reading about their crimes in the Daily Prophet or dodging their hexes was nothing like sitting down and talking to them.

 

No one seemed bothered by her lack of etiquette so Harry let himself relax a bit and settled into the cushions when Andromeda and Bellatrix joined in on the conversation. If someone had told him last week he would be at a party full of Death Eaters he would have laughed in their face but here he was making nice with some of Voldemort's best Death Eaters.

 

It wasn’t long after Andromeda and Ted arrived that Cygnus Black and his wife Druella Black entered the drawing room with Narcissa trailing behind them. She looked a bit lost, like she didn’t want to be there at all but she was pulled over to join them by an enthusiastic Tonks who changed her hair to a blonde that matched Narcissa’s perfectly.

 

Narcissa had given him a small smile as she sat down across from him. Harry had only seen her briefly at the Quidditch World Cup in 1994 but he was immediately struck by her beauty at only 17 years of age. She greeted him easily.

 

They all knew who he really was which terrified Harry while awing him at the same time. They didn’t care who he was because he was family. It confused him to be surrounded by Pureblood Supremacists and to fit in so well with them. He didn’t even blink at the casual mention of The Dark Lord. He had become accustomed to it at this stage, he realised early on in his stay at Grimmauld Place that Voldemort was a common topic of discussion. 

 

He looked up from Tonks’ babbling to see Orion and Cygnus Black making their way towards him, leaving their wives alone by the fireplace. Harry watched in amusement as Walburga sent a glare at her husbands back when Druella pulled her into a conversation she clearly didn't want to be apart of. Cygnus wore a bored look on his face, like being here was a waste of him time as they came to a stop before him.

 

“I have informed Cygnus of your issue Harry,” Orion told him carefully. “We think we have found a solution as to why your scar disappeared.”

 

Harry perked up at that. He had been extremely confused when he noticed his scar was missing, it had troubled him a lot less than he had expected. The scar had never meant anything good for him but he it still worried him that something that had been apart of him almost all of his life was missing.

 

“I believe, after hearing the Prophecy about yourself and the Dark Lord from Walburga that when you were blood adopted by the Potters you essentially became a different person because the potion completely changed your blood and magic so the Prophecy is about Harry Potter, however Harry Potter ceased to exist several days ago after you took the reversal potion and from what I can see it made the prophecy null and void,” Cygnus explained easily and Harry was surprised the man had managed to work it out so quickly when he and Orion had been trying to figure it out for days.

 

“So my scar disappeared because I’m no longer connected to Vold- The Dark Lord?” Harry asked hopefully, he hated the visions Voldemort sent him and the connection they had. It had lead him to the Department of Mysteries. It was essentially the reason he was back in 1977 in the first place.

 

“Precisely,” Orion smirked. “It also answers the question on why you were able to pick up the Prophecy.”

 

Harry looked around him to see the rest of the room had been listening intently to their conversation and hadn’t even bothered to hide their blatant eavesdropping. Apparently nothing was private in this family.

 

Harry watched as everyone in the room suddenly became more alert when the bell rang again, there were only two people left to arrive, the Malfoys. Narcissa tensed slightly but her shoulders relaxed and she stood up straight an icy smile on her face as Lucius Malfoy followed his father into the room.

 

Harry wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, Lucius Malfoy held himself in the same aloof and arrogant manner that he did in the future, his hair was the same length as his future self, the only obvious difference Harry could see was that he was 19 years younger and his cane was absent from his hands, instead it was Abraxas Malfoy was using it as he walked into the room and greeted the hosts.

 

Lucius gaze travelled around the room and rested on him for a second before it moved on again and he made his way towards to Narcissa. Harry watched them exchange greetings as he kissed her hand. Neither of them looked too happy with the arrangement as Narcissa led Lucius towards the settees and sat down on the loveseat across from the settee Harry occupied with Bellatrix and Tonks.

 

Harry tried to ignore that Lucius Malfoy was staring at him as he offered the man a greeting. He didn’t want to acknowledge the blondes existence but he knew it would be rude if he didn’t greet him. Lucius didn’t let any emotion show as he was drawn into a conversation with Rodolphus and Andromeda who had both been in his year at Hogwarts.

 

“Did you not invite Severus?” Rabastan asked looking between Lucius and Narcissa curiously.

 

Lucius shot a glance at his parents before he replied carefully, “Father thought it best he not attend, better to keep it to family..”

 

Harry could tell Lucius wasn’t pleased by this as the man’s lips turned into a sneer as the words left his mouth.

 

“Pity he’s a halfblood,” Rodolphus commented with a frown. “I’ve seen the potions he makes, he’s a very gifted man.”

 

Harry wanted to glare at the man because up until a week ago he himself had been a halfblood. This was the first time he had heard about Snape’s blood purity before now he had always thought the man was a Pureblood because he hung around the Malfoys. Harry had never thought of defending Snape before but the man’s status as a halfblood held no importance when it came to his potions abilities.

 

It seemed however Harry didn’t need to glare at Rodolphus for Lucius was already doing so. The man's eyes had turned cool and he glared at his long time friend angrily.

 

“I’m sure I do not have to remind you the Dark Lord finds Severus extremely consequential to our cause Rodolphus,” Lucius replied tone as biting as always.

 

“There is no need to fight over Blood Purity boys,” Andromeda chided giving them all a significant look. “We must remember some of the worlds best wizards are half bloods, yes, it is unfortunate Eileen Prince married a muggle but it does not change the fact Severus is an extremely powerful wizard.”

 

Harry saw it for what it was, a warning to change the topic before someone said something they were going to regret. Harry wondered if they knew Voldemort was a halfblood but he decided it was probably best not to ask that question, he had only found out that Voldemort had no reason to kill him, he didn’t need to give the man one.

 

“So Hadrian,” Narcissa’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. “How is your OWLs studying going?”

 

Harry stared at her for a moment unable to form proper words, he hadn’t expected to be spoken to, not by Narcissa anyway who was staring at him intently waiting for an answer. Her question had drawn the attention of the others and Harry had to refrain from shifting around in his seat under their curious gazes.

 

“It’s going well, I’ve taken on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes this summer and it’s a bit difficult but not nearly as much as I had expected, although I’m still having trouble telling some Runes apart,” Harry decided it was best to be honest, he had nothing to hide when it came to his studying.

 

“Rodolphus is very good at runes if you need any help,” Bellatrix told him. “He’s working as a Rune specialist for warding at Gringotts.”

 

“Oh, Orion and Regulus have been helping me study but thank you for the offer,” Harry replied awkwardly, it hadn’t really been an offer from the man but he decided it was best to treat it as one.

 

“Why didn’t you do Runes and Arithmancy in third year?” Lucius asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

“I wasn’t very informed when I chose to do Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, I just picked what everyone else seemed to be doing and I already knew everything I needed to know about Muggles,” Harry realised he'd probably said too much but Lucius just nodded his head and didn’t reply.

 

The conversation around them continued and Harry was pulled into it every now and then by either Narcissa or Lucius, giving awkward answers and wondering if the pair of them were trying to embarrass him. Harry had supposed they probably got off on it until he noticed the increased distance between the two of them who despite sharing the same seat were sitting as far away from each other as possible to the point where Narcissa lifted Tonks in between them on the two person loveseat, forcing Lucius to sit uncomfortably squashed against the armrest.

 

Harry found himself relaxing into the conversation and storing pieces of information away in the back of his head to analyse later. He hadn’t expected to be comfortable sitting anywhere near these people especially Lucius Malfoy who was the smug bastard that had sent him here in the first place but he realised that a lot of the things he had hated them for in the future hadn’t happened yet and perhaps he would get to know them enough that those things that they did wouldn’t matter to him. He was almost scared of the thought but it wouldn’t seem to go away. He couldn’t change the future but he could try to understand it.

 

_25th June 1996 - Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire_

 

When Draco and Severus came through the floo into the floo room they were greeted by an exhausted looking Bellatrix dozing on one of the armchairs having fallen asleep waiting for them to arrive. She shot out of her seat as they stepped onto the floor and immediately became alert until she realised it was them and relaxed her posture a bit. It was clear she hadn't slept in days as she gave them a tired smile, that held no insanity.

 

"Where's Mother?" Draco asked giving Bellatrix a quick hug as he dropped his trunk on the ground for the house elves to sort out.

 

"Dining room, making sure the elves cooked your favourite foods no doubt," Bellatrix replied as she followed him out of the room.

 

"Why do you look like you just went twelve rounds with a blast-ended skrewt and lost every time?" Severus asked as they walked briskly through the hallways to keep pace with Draco.

 

Bellatrix gave him a bewildered look, “A what?”

 

“Hagrid bred them last year for Care of Magical Creature, they were particularly vicious,” Severus explained distastefully. “What I meant is, why do you look so exhausted?”

 

"I was given the mission to break the others out of Azkaban," Bellatrix murmured. "I'm trying to get it done as soon as possible, Harry isn't the only one with a husband to break out."

 

Severus inclined his head but didn't reply as they entered the dining room and Draco rushed to greet his mother, stopping short to eye the baby in his arms. He hadn't seen Rigel in person yet, his parents had sent pictures but he had been sitting his OWLs when his brother was born and he wasn't able to leave school.

 

Harry snorted at the look Draco was wearing, it was the same look of worry Lucius had worn when Draco was born and he had been terrified of holding him. Harry did the same thing he had done 16 years ago and forced Draco to hold Rigel, making sure he supported his head carefully.

 

Draco stared down in awe at his little brother, he'd never held a baby before. His parents had gone through a lot of trouble to give him a sibling, with Severus’ help.

 

On a Death Eater raid almost a year after Draco had been born his mother had been hit with an infertility curse by a member of the Order of the Phoenix. His mother had been devastated that he would not be able to have another child and they had went to several healers to try to reverse the effects of the curse.

 

Draco hadn’t understood any of this and had demanded quite regularly that he be given a brother or sister to play with. He could remember how sad his mother got and how angry his father got with him whenever he asked, it had come to a point when he was 4 years old where Lucius had cast a Tongue-Tying charm on him to prevent him from bringing up the subject again.

 

It was not until two years ago when Lucius had revealed that he had asked Severus to work on a fertility potion that could combat the curse and that Severus had finally completed it 13 years later.

 

Harry had been reluctant to try it, worried that he would only get his hopes up only to have them fall again but eventually his desire for another child won out and he took the potion and now here Draco was holding his little brother for the first time.

 

“He’s so small,” Draco said in awe as a tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

 

“You were even smaller,” Harry told him quietly. “Terrified your father whenever he held you, he thought he could have crushed you with one hand.”

 

Draco looked down at his little brother, hardly able to imagine himself being that small once. Rigel let out a small yawn and Draco handed him back to his mother.

 

“Mipsy,” Harry called and Draco’s old nanny elf appeared. “Can you entertain Rigel while we’re having dinner, I’ll be up later to feed him.”

 

“Of course Master,” the elf said as Harry passed the baby to her carefully. A moment later both the elf and Rigel had popped away.

 

They were joined soon after by Narcissa and dinner was served by the kitchen eleves. Draco grinned when he saw all his favourite foods laid out on the table.

 

Harry was happy to have his son home for the summer, it had been hard not having all of his family around while Lucius was gone and he needed to see for himself how Draco was coping with everything.

 

“How are you mother?” Draco asked as they took their seats around the table.

 

Harry gave him a small smile, “Better now that you’re home, the bond is stretched thin of course but what matters is that it’s still there.”

 

He couldn’t feel any of Lucius’ emotions through their mating bond but he could feel that his mate wasn’t hurt, at least physically and that he was still alive. He knew it was probably worse for Lucius who had the dementors weakening the bond from his side.

 

“Can you tell father our Lord is working on a plan to get him out through the bond?” Draco asked, his voice held hope.

 

Harry and Lucius had decided long ago they weren’t going to coddle Draco, when he asked a direct question they would always answer with the truth and even though Lucius wasn’t here to reprimand him for lying Harry felt no desire to lie to his son about this.

 

“I have tried already but the bond is being blocked on his side, I can only assume it is the dementors doing,” He watched Draco’s expression turn from crestfallen to confusion.

 

“Why does father react so badly around them?”

 

“He’s a fully matured Veela, a light creature and despite his dark magical core, light creatures do not mix well with dementors, they suck all the light and happiness from a person and you’re father has more than enough bad memories buried within his mind for them to bring to the surface,” Harry murmured quietly placing his knife and fork down, not feeling very hungry anymore. “It is entirely possible your father is choosing to block the bond himself to spare me the mental anguish he is going through.”

 

“I’m a Veela too,” Draco said quietly. “The dementors never affected me like that.”

 

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Severus saw the weariness on his face and cut him off, choosing to answer Draco himself.

 

“You have yet to come into your inheritance and find your mate,” Severus pointed out. “You are not yet a fully matured veela, the dementors do not affect you in the same way they do your father.”

 

Draco nodded his head, sensing that was the end of the conversation.

 

“Speaking of mates,” Harry said looking directly at his son. “You’re father was able to sense I would be his mate when I was 16, have you felt the pull yet?”

 

Draco blushed slightly, the truth was he didn’t exactly know what he was meant to feel when he met his mate, he had hoped to speak to his father about it when he came home for the summer. He had felt something a few times while at Hogwarts but he didn’t know if it meant anything and he wanted to ask his father before he said anything.

 

“I haven’t felt anything,” Draco lied. “I probably just haven’t met them yet.”

 

Harry eyed his son carefully but nodded his head. Draco had always been a terrible liar, he was never able to look him in they eyes when he lied. He let it go however, Draco would tell him in his own time.

  


_28th June 1996 - Grimmauld Place - London_

 

The Order was gathered in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place for a meeting to discuss Harry Potter's whereabouts. It had been 10 days since the boy had gone missing and 3 days since the end of school term. The Order was only now starting to worry and Remus was getting annoyed. They were all relying on Harry to save them but it had taken them 10 days to realise he wasn't going to turn up.

 

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table where the Patriarch would normally sit forcing Sirius to sit in between Remus and Tonks. Remus noticed that Tonks was mildly unimpressed with everything, he was only able to tell because he could hear her muttering under her breath about how incompetent they were being. Sirius seemed amused by his little cousins words although he was mostly worried about Hadrian.

 

Remus noted that everyone was present for the meeting, even the kids which meant Dumbledore probably had a plan to involve them more in the order somehow. He and Sirius had been looking for Harry for the past 10 days and both of them were exhausted from researching time-travel and visiting everywhere they thought Harry might turn up. They had spent an entire day at the ministry with Sirius sitting through three hours of veritaserum testing to ensure he was telling the truth about not being the Potter's secret keeper. Tonks had helped them finally get the interview over with when the ministry official had asked Sirius the same question for the third time.

 

Now that he was free Sirius was doing everything in his power to locate Harry before the Order did, they were worried what might happen if Dumbledore got to him first. Harry deserved to know the truth and Sirius wanted himself and Remus to be the ones to tell him.

 

Sirius was sick of all of Dumbledore's lackeys wandering around his house, he may have never liked living at Grimmauld Place but he realised he hadn't thought it through when he invited Dumbledore to use it as headquarters.

 

"Now," Dumbledore began, steepling his fingers together as he gazed down the table at them. "I would like a progress report on the search for Harry."

 

Sirius stared at Dumbledore angrily, as the man gave him and Remus a twinkling smile, he was worried Dumbledore might know that they knew. Remus squeezed his leg under the table and gave a sigh, which didn't need to sound nearly as self pitying as it sounded.

 

"We've looked everywhere we could think of that Harry might go Albus, but with Sirius' interview at the ministry and the full moon being in 3 days time we've been exhausted," Remus explained truthfully, it was best to keep to the truth as much as possible.

 

"Never mind my boy," Dumbledore told him lightly and Sirius had to wonder if the man cared about Harry's disappearance at all, even if it was just that it made him look bad. "I'm sure Harry's friends can help us out."

 

"Of course Headmaster!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've looked through so many books and found so many different possibilities, I'm sure one of them is right."

 

Remus heard Tonks scoff quietly. Hermione glared at Tonks angrily but said nothing, Tonks would be able to take her in a fight with minimal effort.

 

"Very good, I'm sure with your help Ms. Granger, we'll have Harry returned to us soon," Dumbledore said, twinkle still present.

 

"Oh the poor dear," Mrs. Weasley said fretfully.

 

Sirius stared at Ron and Ginny as they comforted their sobbing mother. When Harry had first gone missing Molly hadn't even acted worried for him, Sirius was beginning to think she was going overboard on the acting.

 

Several Order members wore sombre expressions as they watched the two youngest Weasleys comforting their mother. Tonks exchanged a look with Severus, clearly the Order couldn't be that idiotic to think that these people cared about Harry.

 

And some of them weren't, Kingsley looked on in confusion. He had expressed his concern for Harry when he first went missing but Dumbledore had dismissed it easily. He had offered his help to Remus and Sirius but the two had decided to go at it alone. He didn't know Harry very well but he was just a kid and he didn't deserve to be go through everything alone.

 

A few other Order members were not buying the Weasley's worry, McGonagall had been worried the minute she heard of Harry's disappearance and had tried to leave her bed at Saint Mungo's only to be stopped by several healers. She hadn't been pleased and had come to see Sirius within minutes of being released.

 

Severus of course had known for a long time the Weasley's didn't care about Harry as much as they had pretended to; the girl was obsessed with the idea of marrying him although she seemed to have gotten over it recently and the youngest boy had been a fickle friend, concerned more with Harry's fame than his friendship. Neither of them had done anything malicious to Harry but both were terrible friends. The muggle-born girl was too caught up in her own self-righteousness to be concerned about Harry, she seemed to like being friends with someone who made no effort to outperform her in classes. Severus had learned not long ago that Harry had only pretended to be less intelligent that he really was to please her and ensure they remained friends.

 

Tonks thought the entire Order was a joke, she had only joined to keep Dumbledore in the belief that her parents were light wizards and had no inclination towards the Dark Lord. It had been amusing when she first became a member to watch them fumble around after the Dark Lord's return. She and Severus had soon found it rather tedious to listen to Dumbledore's incessant chatter about how the Dark Lord sought to destroy their 'unity and peace'.

 

Dumbledore clapped his hands, drawing everyone's attention towards him, "So Severus, has there been anything from the Dark Lord after what happened at the ministry?"

 

"The Dark Lord is most displeased with those that were captured by the Order, he has decided to leave them there as punishment," Severus drawled. "Incentive to make sure everyone else behaves well."

 

"At the very least we do not have to deal with another mass break out of Azkaban," Dumbledore said gravely.

 

Tonks smirked internally, she couldn't help but think of how wrong he was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene was extremely annoying to write, it was originally only like 300 words and consisted of, this happened and then that happened and this person showed up. I tried to add in bits to make it less boring and more exciting to read I don't know if I did a good job but I did what I could with the direction I wanted the chapter to go.


	6. Moving Through Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally 23 words away from 5000 words but whatever.
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters. So I'm going to list my excuses and plead for your forgiveness. 
> 
> Between studying for tests and performing in the school musical I didn't have any time to write and edit this chapter. I also started a job like two days ago for the summer. I won't lie, I also have spent a good majority of my spare time reading fanfiction or watching musicals or reading fanfiction about musicals so there. Conscience clear.
> 
> The good news is school is over for the summer so I can write more. 
> 
> I'm also going to apologise in advance because I wrote this chapter while slightly hungover.

_July & August 1977 - Grimmauld Place - London _

 

The months passed quickly in 1977. Harry had a lot to do and studying for his OWLs had taken up most of his time that summer. He had spent most of his time sitting at his desk in Orion's study going over the notes Regulus had given him from his own studying months before. Harry had thrown himself into studying because he didn't want to let his new family down.

 

He had sat his OWLs in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Ancient Runes, Care Of Magical Creature, Arithmancy, Astronomy and Divination. He was exhausted and extremely glad he didn't have to take them all in September by the time the last exam had finished.

 

His results were sent out two weeks later and Harry had stared at the envelope worriedly until Orion had practically demanded he open it or else. He had stared in shock at his results, having passed everything. He had achieved an 'O' in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Care Of Magical Creature and Herbology and gotten an 'E' in the other subjects. He was immensely pleased that under Orion's tutelage he had managed to pass Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He was now able to carry them on to NEWTs.

 

Harry had felt a slight ache when he thought of how Professor McGonagall would have reacted to his grades in his time. The woman had dedicated herself to his education in the last few months before his OWLs and she had recommended him several books to help him study with. McGonagall had been one of the only people who had put that much belief in him and it hurt slightly to know that in this time he would be just another student to her and not the boy she had fiercely defended to Umbridge when she questioned his intelligence and ability.

He had been registered at Hogwarts and admitted by the School Governors without much fuss. Dumbledore had been curious about him but Orion and Walburga had forbidden him from speaking to the Headmaster unless it was about his schooling. They had also requested a private sorting which took place on August 25th. Orion had apparated them to Hogsmeade and taken him to the old castle where the Headmaster and a representative from the Board of Governors had met them in the entrance hall. They had spoken about his OWL results and what subjects he wanted to continue doing before Dumbledore had placed the hat on his head.

 

Harry and the hat had agreed that Gryffindor was not the house for him this time around. He could't embarrass his family by ending up in Gryffindor when they were all Slytherins except Sirius, as well as that he wasn't sure he'd be able to be in the same house as his parents without saying something or giving himself away. The hat had shouted 'SLYTHERIN' loudly. Orion had squeezed his shoulder affectionately to show how proud he was but hadn’t given any other outward sign that he cared in front of Dumbledore. They had returned to Grimmauld Place for the rest of the remaining holidays shortly after.

 

He was worried about meeting his parents, Snape and Pettigrew. Harry had no idea how he was going to react when he faced them. He was a Slytherin so the Marauders would probably hate him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 

The night before they left for Hogwarts Harry had everything packed. He had received a new broomstick earlier that day from Orion and Walburga, it was the newest edition Nimbus and while it was nothing like his Firebolt in his time it was the fastest broom in this time.

 

He had slowly come to think of Grimmauld Place as home and he didn’t want to leave and lie about who he was when he got to Hogwarts but he had no other choice, he couldn’t go back to 1996, he had to live the best life he could now.

 

* * *

 

_September 1977 - The Hogwarts Express - Somewhere in the United Kingdom_

 

The train journey to Hogwarts had been an extremely uncomfortable experience for Harry. He had shared his compartment with Regulus and Rabastan who he had grown close to over the summer.

 

Harry was sitting across from Regulus who had his legs resting across Rabastan lap when the door to their compartment flew open.

 

“Oh, sorry thought this compartment wa-,” a tall dark haired man stood in the doorway and Harry immediately knew who it was.

 

Sirius Black was standing in the doorway of the compartment, one hand resting on the door and the other hanging limply by his side as he looked between the three of them, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

Behind him stood the rest of the marauders. James Potter had his hand resting on Sirius’ shoulder trying to pull him out of the compartment. He had a look of worry on his face as he stared at his best friend. A pang of sudden loss hit Harry as he looked into the eyes of a very much alive James Potter.

 

Remus Lupin was biting his lip as he looked between Regulus and Sirius. The concern in his eyes was evident as he placed a hand on Sirius’ upper arm. Remus had noticeably less scars on his face and there was only a few streaks of grey in his hair.

 

Harry had to clench his fists as he glanced at Peter Pettigrew who looked anxious, like he wanted to run away from the compartment but knew his friends would be mad if he left them.

 

“Can I help you Sirius?” Regulus sniffed imperiously as he gazed down at his nails, he pulled his legs out of Rabastan’s lap and sat up straight.

 

Sirius didn’t react at first and Harry saw Remus lean forward and whisper something in his ear at the same time James squeezed his shoulder. Peter squeaked.

 

“Like I said,” Sirius straightened his form and allowed a smirk to cross his face. “Thought the compartment was empty, but now that I’m here you can tell me who this is.”

 

Sirius’ gaze landed on Harry as he gestured towards him. His eyes scanned his face and he seemed surprised by him. Out of the corner of his eye Harry watched as Remus seemed to sniff the air before frowning.

 

“I’m sure you have heard that Aunt Lucretia and Uncle Ignatius died recently,” Regulus said arching an eyebrow at his brother, when he received a nod he continued. “Hadrian is their son and he has come to live with us.”

 

Sirius looked dubiously between Regulus and Harry who both were blank faced, “ I never knew Aunt Lucretia had a son.”

 

This time it was Harry who spoke. He sent Regulus a pointed look as he turned to Sirius.

 

“Not many people knew, I was home tutored up until now and my existence was hidden from almost the entire wizarding world because they thought I was a squib until I was nine, by then it was too late to tell anyone I existed,” Harry explained quietly.

 

He didn’t like having to lie about who he was, especially not to the people in front of him who had a right to know who he was more than most.

 

“You’re not on the tapestry,” Sirius pointed out. “I should know I studied the blasted thing for an hour a day from the age of four.”

 

“Uncle Orion, Mother and Grandfather worked together to have me removed from the tree when I didn’t show any magical potential,” Hadrian shrugged slightly, allowing his face to morph into something resembling a frown.

 

Sirius opened his mouth to reply when he and James were both pushed out of the way by a small blonde teenager. Narcissa stood in the doorway looking between the two groups.

 

“I hope there’s no dueling going on here,” She said, voice icy as she pierced them all with a glare. “I _will_ report you James Potter, it’s not too late to have your Head Boy position revoked.”

 

She didn’t wait for a response as she moved into the compartment, it was only then Hadrian noticed the round-shouldered man following her into the compartment. He forced himself not to stare openly as the boy lifted his head.

 

The first thing Harry noticed was the sallow skin, then the large hooked nose and finally his gaze settled on the onyx coloured eyes.

 

“Oi, Snivellus,” Sirius grinned almost maliciously and Harry caught a glimpse of Bellatrix in him before the grin faded and was replaced by an arrogant smirk. “We were looking for you earlier, did you arrive early to avoid us? I’m wounded, Prongs aren’t you?”

 

“It’s like a knife to my heart Padfoot, a dagger to my soul,” James replied sarcastically with a small roll of his eyes.

 

“I mean it Potter,” Narcissa glared. “Merlin only knows why Dumbledore picked you to be Head boy, Evans is probably faint at the thought of it, I’m sure she’s hoping you’ll get your badge revoked.”

 

“Really Cissa,” Sirius tutted as James spluttered beside him. “I see now that you’re engaged to the Malfoy ponce you have to babysit his proteges.”

 

Harry frowned, he had hoped his parents would have grown up a bit. He didn’t like the idea of any of the Marauders bullying Snape. He could see the underlying affection Sirius still held for his cousin and his brother but he seemed to hate Snape without any real reason. In that moment Harry vowed that no matter how much he disliked Severus Snape's older self he would ensure the Gryffindors endless bullying of him would stop this year.

 

Harry could see the hidden affection Sirius had for his brother and his cousin but as his gaze shifted onto Snape’s fuming form he saw the glint of anger pass over Sirius’ face. His first mission, Harry decided, was to find out _why_ they despised each other so much.

 

As he watched Sirius, James and Snape withdraw their wands Harry felt it was time this confrontation came to close and he cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him.

 

“While I’m sure Lucius would _greatly_ appreciate that blow to his masculinity, he’s not here and this is getting rather boring,” he yawned to prove his point. “Clearly this compartment is taken, you’ll have to find somewhere else to occupy.”

 

With a flick of his wand the marauders were pushed from the compartment and the door swung shoot, the blind rolling down but not before the caught a glimpse of the pink hair two of the marauders were now sporting.

 

“That was non-verbal casting,” Rabastan pointed out after a moment. “We’re only meant to learn that this year.”

 

“I have always achieved the unexpected,” Harry replied mildly. “I can only do simple spells without the incantation.”

 

Snape seemed to be assessing him as he stowed his wand away, Harry saw the slight nod of his head towards him and he returned it with a nod of his own.

 

“Perhaps you could tutor me?” Rabastan asked eagerly and Harry saw something flash in Regulus’ eyes.

 

“Perhaps,” Harry said carefully, making a note to talk to Regulus later. “But like you said we’re learning non-verbal casting this year, I’m sure you’ll pick it up easily.”

 

Harry watched Rabastan think it over before he gave Harry a decisive nod of his head.

 

* * *

 

_October 1977 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scotland_

 

Harry had been right, Rabastan had picked up non-verbal casting easily enough. He’d also learnt the reason for Regulus’ anger on the train. It had amused him to discover his uncle (and still 4 months later that was weird to think about) had been harbouring feelings for the youngest Lestrange.

 

After grinning and teasing Regulus, Harry had ensured him that if he ever did have to tutor Rabastan he certainly wouldn’t be doing anything else with him.

 

Harry noticed the house divide was present in 1977, although it was perhaps not as biased from the professor's perspective in this time. Slytherins were treated just as well as any other students when it came to classes and house points, however the Gryffindor - Slytherin rivalry was at its peak. It went beyond anything that happened in the future.

 

Harry did his best to ignore the rivalry and focus on his studies but it was inevitable he would be dragged into it eventually, it was after all, just his luck.

 

Classes had become more difficult as they prepared to sit their NEWTs in their 7th Year, the 6th Year coursework had become more advanced quite quickly.

 

Narcissa, in her spare time when not studying or doing prefect duties had agreed to tutor him in Ancient Runes. They had become what Harry supposed he would call friends. Narcissa had told him in confidence she was unhappy with her engagement to Lucius. She didn’t want to marry him and she certainly didn’t love him. She had told him discreetly that Lucius’ interests couldn’t lie farther away from her.

 

It made Harry wonder how Draco Malfoy ever came to be.

 

Potions however had not improved. Professor Slughorn had a very different teaching method to the future Professor Snape, he was far more rewarding than Snape was. However the change of authority in the classroom didn’t do anything to improve Harry’s potions abilities. He was still absolutely abysmal when put in front of a cauldron, he had just about met the requirements for the class when he got an E in his OWLs.

 

“How on earth did you get into this class,” Regulus had asked as Harry’s potion turned a sickly green and began to bubbly despite no heat being applied. “You’re awful, ask Severus for help before you accidentally blow us all up.”

 

And so he had gone to Snape for help. The two of them had come to an agreement that Snape would tutor Harry in return for Harry’s help with keeping the Marauders off his back.

 

That task of course was nearly impossible when Snape gave as much as he got. The Gryffindors were malicious in their pranking but Snape was just as bad in his hexing. By Halloween Harry was near tearing his hair out over it.

 

Sirius and James had made it their mission to hex him as much as possible. He supposed it was revenge for their wounded pride as they had shown up to the Welcoming Feast, hair still pink. Even their own housemates had been laughing at them, they had taken it more or less in stride and Harry had hoped they would let it go but their pride had obviously got the better of them.

 

He was glad they were in the year above him and he didn’t have to deal with having classes with them. If he was bad at potions now he was sure he’d be worse with Sirius Black and James Potter in the same room as him.

 

And so between Harry and studying for NEWTs the marauders were kept quite busy. It seemed that once Harry was in their line of sight they completely forgot about Snape. Harry wasn’t sure if that was supposed to upset him or not. He was constantly feeling conflicted around them.

 

They had gone into Hogsmeade the morning of October 31st, Harry had watched Lily Evans and James Potter walk hand in hand into the three broomsticks. Lily seemed to have gotten over her aversion to all things James Potter and the two had started seeing each other shortly after the school term began. It hit him suddenly that in four short years they would both be dead. He wasn’t sure how he had come to live with them, but he certainly wished neither of them dead.

 

He had tried to keep his distance from the Gryffindors for the last month and he had been mostly successful except when they met in the hallway but he still felt like at any moment he would blurt the truth out and ruin the future.

 

Sometimes he wondered whether he really would be ruining the future, could the future be any worse than it already was. From what he knew of time travel however, everything that was happening right now had already happened. He couldn’t change the future and even if he could he didn’t have the courage to risk it, especially not in a time where he wasn’t even born yet.

 

Walking around Hogsmeade with Regulus and Rabastan, Harry caught sight of Narcissa standing outside Madam Puddifoot's with Lucius. They seemed to be in a rather heated argument where Narcissa was trying to enter the tea shop but Lucius looked like he’d rather freeze to death than enter to the building.

 

Lucius snapped his gaze away from Narcissa’s and caught his, it was almost pleading and Harry was amused to see it. Harry wasn’t close to Lucius but he could remember his failed date with Cho Chang on Valentine's Day in Madam Puddifoot's and he could understand Lucius’ reluctance to go anywhere near the place and from what Harry could see the place was decorated similarly. He made the decision right then to save the blond from the clutches of the nefarious tea shop and Narcissa’s anger.

 

Dragging Regulus and Rabastan with him, Harry walked over to the pair and grinned when he hear Lucius let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Madam Puddifoot’s?” Harry asked with a raised brow. “Really Lucius, I thought even this would be too much for your tastes.”

 

Lucius spluttered slightly, Harry never said he’d make it easy for him.

 

“Would you care to join the three of us in the Three Broomsticks?” Regulus asked, saving Lucius from giving an answer. “We’d offer to join you in Madam Puddifoot's but I think I’m allergic to pink.”

 

“And ruffles,” Harry added with a smirk.

 

“We’d love to,” Narcissa huffed but nodded her head when Lucius agreed.

 

The blond held out his hand for her but she made a show of not taking it an stalked off ahead of him. Harry let an amused smirk settle on his face as they followed her.

 

As they entered pub they found a table in the back. Harry ignored the table with the marauders at it as they walked past. This proved to be a miscalculation on his part as he tripped over a leg and fell face first onto the floor.

 

He looked up to see James whistling casually. He narrowed his eyes in a glare and reached into his pocket for a wand, when he saw Lucius standing over him, his own glare levelled at the seventh year.

 

“Really Potter?” Lucius drawled. “I would have thought you’d have grown up in the last five years since I’d left Hogwarts, clearly that was too much to ask for.”

 

Lucius turned away from the table to help Harry up.

 

“It’s fine Lucius,” Harry muttered as he patted himself down, suddenly feeling slightly overwhelmed as Lucius defended him. “Just leave it.”

 

“I suggest Potter, you leave Hadrian alone or your Father will find the Malfoys political support in the Wizengamot will be directed towards Lord Bones and away from him,” Lucius’ smirk was charming but it held promise.

 

James gulped and nodded his head.

 

Lucius glared once more at the occupants of the table before he dragged Harry to the bar with him while Narcissa, Regulus and Rabastan went over to their table.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Harry said, once they’d ordered their drinks.

 

“Perhaps not,” Lucius agreed as he picked up his glass of Firewhiskey and Narcissa’s Butterbeer. “But I don’t like Potter, I can’t get him to leave Severus alone but I will at least attempt to get him to leave you alone.”

 

“Why not threaten him like you just did for me?” Harry asked as they winded between the different tables.

 

“My Father is the current Lord Malfoy, I’m sure he would have no qualms ending any political relations he has with the Potters over the bad treatment of a Pureblood and future family member but Severus is a halfblood, my Father couldn’t care less about him and Potter knows that,” Lucius explained with a shrug as they sat down.

 

“Well,” Harry said with a small smile. “Thank you.”

 

Lucius returned the smile before they were pulled into conversation with the others over what happened with the Gryffindors. Something about Lucius’ words left a nagging feeling in the back of Harry’s mind but he couldn’t figure out what exactly it was.

 

An hour later when they were making their way back to the castle Harry felt and arm close around his shoulder at the gates of the school. He turned around to see Lucius giving him a considering look.

 

“Perhaps we could write to each other?” Lucius asked after a moment. “I find myself intrigued by you Hadrian.”

 

Harry glanced behind him at Narcissa, Regulus and Rabatan who were already making their way up the path to the castle.

 

“I think I’d like that,” Harry found himself replying without much thought. “But on one condition.”

 

“And what would that be?” Lucius asked.

 

“Call me Harry, Hadrian is far too formal for me,” Harry grinned.

 

“Well Harry,” Lucius paused with a smirk. “I think that can be arranged.

 

As they parted at the gates Harry felt as if something inside of him had changed. It took him a moment to shake the feeling off before he ran up the path to catch up with the others.

 

* * *

 

_December 1977 - Grimmauld Place - London_

 

Harry was still yet to get used to family gatherings in the Black family. Watching Bellatrix sitting with Tonks in her lap as she helped the girl play chess against Regulus had Harry wondering why Tonks was a member of the Order of the Phoenix in the future.

 

Harry sipped his wine carefully, he was only allowed one glass after all, and leaned back in his seat. He looked up when he felt a presence beside him, Lucius Malfoy sat on the arm of his chair and looked down at him in amusement.

 

“Good afternoon, Harry,” his voice was silky soft and Harry had to roll his eyes at the tone. “You look mildly overwhelmed.”

 

Harry was indeed overwhelmed and mildly was putting it lightly. Yule time seemed to be the busiest time of the year at Grimmauld Place. People were constantly dropping by to wish the family a Happy Yule. Orion had told him this was mostly political and social maneuvering.

 

December 21st, the beginning of Yule was spent with close family and friends. The rest of the Yuletide Season was spent attending different functions. Harry was glad he didn’t have to go to any of the Ministry functions or the Pureblood balls that were held until the 1st of January.

 

“This _is_ my first Yule,” Harry reminded him. “I am yet to get used to everything.”

 

“I’m sure given time you will,” Lucius inclined his head with a murmured reply.

 

Harry gave him a small smile and was about to reply when the clinking of a spoon being tapped against a glass sounded throughout the room. Cygnus Black and Abraxas Malfoy stood side by side in front of them all. Cygnus looked positively elated while Abraxas had a cool mask of indifference across his face, the only show of his irritation was the vice like grip he had on his cane.

 

“We would like to take the time to announce, that the joining of our two families will finally be complete this Easter when Lucius and Narcissa wed,” Cygnus said, a confident smirk gracing his features.

 

Harry heard Lucius let out a hiss from beside him. Across the room Narcissa’s glass slipped from her hand and fell to the floor, she barely seemed to register it as she stared at her father in shock.

 

A silence reigned down on them, Harry caught the look of betrayal Lucius sent his father to which the Malfoy Lord responded with a look of his own, hopelessness etched across his features.

 

In his letters to Harry, Lucius had spoken about ending his engagement to Narcissa. He had told Harry his Father was coming around to the idea as a marriage between the two wouldn’t benefit either of them. Narcissa could hardly stand to be near him these days, there was no way she’d carry his heir.

 

Harry buried the sense of anger and betrayal he felt. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was upset over the announcement. He reached over and placed his hand on Lucius’ knee. The tension in the room made it feel more like a death sentencing than a wedding announcement.

 

Orion cleared his throat,” While this has come as quite a surprise,” Orion began, looking back and forth between everyone. “May I offer my congratulations?”

 

A pained look fell across Narcissa’s face, Harry supposed Orion was her last chance at the contract being destroyed. Lucius’ hand came up to cover his and squeezed hard.

 

“No,” Lucius whispered, only Harry could hear. “You bloody well can’t offer your congratulations.”

 

At the same time a please look overcame Cygnus’ features,” Thank you cousin, shall we open a bottle of champagne?”

 

As everyone seemed to fall out of their stupor, glasses were handed around. Harry tried to push down the irrational anger and hurt he felt. He was unable, or perhaps unwilling to think about why he felt such distress, hearing Lucius and Narcissa were indeed going to be married.

 

Harry watched as Lucius left the room and entered the hallway. He looked around the parlour for a moment before following the older man out of the room.

 

Lucius stood in the hallway, head tilted back against the wall, eyes closed. A look of agony marring his handsome features.

 

“Lucius,” Harry whispered quietly. “Are you quite alright?”

 

Lucius pulled himself up straight and looked at Harry for a long moment. His gaze was filled with hopelessness and Harry was worried the man was going to break down and cry in front of him.

 

Throughout their letters Harry had learned he quite liked the older man. He was intelligent and charming, Harry found himself enjoying reading his letters and he waited anxiously for a reply every morning at breakfast. Perhaps two months ago he wouldn’t have thought it but now he considered Lucius one of his closest friends.

 

He moved towards Lucius quickly when the man opened his mouth to answer him but closed it again and shook his head. Lucius pulled him into an embrace and buried his head in Harry’s hair, holding him so tight Harry was sure he was going to crush one of his ribs.

 

It felt rather symbolic in a way but like all things concerning Lucius he couldn’t for the life of him understand why. Harry wasn’t sure how long they stood there in the hallway embracing and holding each other but they separated when the clearing of a throat resonated down the hallway.

 

“I would like to speak with my son privately,” Abraxas said looking a Harry expectantly.

 

Lucius squeezed Harry’s hand lightly and Harry made his way down the hallway. He stopped in the doorway of the parlour and looked back to see Lucius and Abraxas in a heated conversation.

 

“He knows,”Harry heard Abraxas say quietly, just as he entered the parlour. “It’s why he moved the bonding up.”

 

_10th July 1996 - Azkaban - Somewhere in the middle of the North Sea_

 

Lucius leaned against the cell wall, as far away from the bars as possible as another dementor passed by him. He could see his breath in front of him as it came in short pants after waking from another nightmare.

 

In this nightmare things in his life had gone horribly, he had never found his mate and ended up married to Narcissa. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of everything he had done to ensure his marriage to Harry.

 

His once perfectly manicured nails were dull and aching as he glared down at them. He had used them to scratch tallies onto the wall so he would know how long he had spent in Azkaban. He had spent twenty two miserable days locked up in the small cell surrounded by dementors, it had felt like months to Lucius. He could feel his bond to Harry weakening as time went on.

 

He hoped he was doing a good enough job of blocking the bond that, Harry was unable to feel his pain. He was pushing all of his energy into keeping the bond closed so Harry wouldn’t feel how broken he felt.

 

He felt the entire cell block shake as the ground beneath his feet shook, like an earthquake was happening across the island. An alarm sounded outside his cell and he heard the rattling breaths of the dementors as they all rushed past the cells to the source of the tremors.

 

A loud bang sounded throughout the prison. He pushed himself to his feet and grasped at the cell bars. Sticking his head close to them, he caught sight of flashes of light as spells were cast further down the hall. He was surprised when he noticed a patronus, he wasn’t sure how anyone in this place could conjure one.

 

A loud, chaotic and slightly insane laugh reached his ears. The last time he had heard that laugh was in the Department of Mysteries. He would recognise it anywhere. A few cells away he heard a shout of joy from one of the Lestrange brothers as they too recognised the terrifying cackle of the mad witch.

 

Bellatrix Lestrange rounded the corner a moment later with a mad grin across her face.

 

“There you are,” she said, and motioned for the other Death Eaters around her to help her. “Let’s get you out of here, shall we?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter confused me more then anything to write. 
> 
> I didn't want to write another chapter with Harry only in the past but I felt like the story was already moving fast enough and if it moved too quickly I'd miss stuff. Anyway we'll see how this goes :)


	7. A Past Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at 02:00 am which is probably a terrible decision considering I'm sleep deprived and barely had time to re-read this so if it's a mess that's probably why but I really want to get this chapter up before the year ends and well I'm sorry for the like 6 month delay and I really couldn't tell you when the next chapter is going up but it will be up at some point. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this because I actually really enjoyed writing it but that might be the fact that it's 2am and I'm exhausted.

_ 10th July 1996 - Lestrange Manor - Devon  _

 

Harry had to suppress the urge to pace back and forth when Draco gave him an imploring look. He wanted to pull out his hair, he felt like he was going mad. He was ecstatic and terrified all at once. His worry over Lucius was only amplified even more as time went by.

 

Harry stood in entrance hall of the newly refurbished and heavily warded Lestrange Manor. He was clutching Rigel in his arms tightly as he waited. Narcissa, Severus, Draco and the Dark Lord stood around him. In any other situation he would have been amused as he watched the Dark Lord eye Rigel suspiciously as he stood as far away as possible from them. 

 

Bellatrix had left for Azkaban with a group of Death Eaters earlier that night and they were set to return any minute. There was no way the Order could stop them, they had been extremely cautious but Harry was still worried for his husband. 

 

They had ensured that Severus delivered a message to Dumbledore, telling him there would be no rescue mission for the imprisoned Death Eaters. The only ones who knew about the breakout in advance were the Dark Lords inner circle. The other Death Eaters had been briefed an hour before they left for Azkaban. 

 

Just as Harry was about to start pacing, there were several loud  _ pops _ that echoed throughout the chamber waking Rigel from his faint slumber, as the Death Eaters appeared. Harry's eyes found his husbands immediately. Lucius was gaunt looking and unstyled.

 

He ignored the gurgling coming from the baby in his hands as Lucius stepped away from the arms that had been holding him up during the apparition, giving the young death eater a harsh glare when he tried to help him. 

 

Lucius strode towards them without a word and very suddenly Harry felt the bond split open and he could feel  _ everything  _ again. The pain Lucius has endured over the last three weeks washed over him. He flung himself into Lucius’ arms, mindful of Rigel who was gazing curiously around the room at everything. He felt a sense of peace envelope him and he buried his face further into Lucius’ chest. 

 

In that moment he couldn’t have cared less that his husband likely hadn’t bathed since he’d been thrown in Azkaban or that his blatant show of emotion could discredit the family name. Being held in Lucius’ embrace was the only thing that mattered to him 

 

“I have missed you,” Lucius murmured into his ear before he drew back. His hands settled on Harry’s shoulders, Harry could feel him leaning slightly and he knew the grip on his shoulders was more for Lucius’ benefit then his own. Even so Lucius gazed down at the sight of his mate with their youngest son ensconced in his arms. 

 

“And I, you,” Harry replied quietly a small smile playing across his features as he took in the state of his husband, worse for wear but still alive and standing right in front of him. 

 

Lucius returned the smile and leaned down the place a kiss on his cheek and a kiss to the top of Rigel’s head. He pulled away from Harry slightly and he swayed on his feet. 

 

Severus gripped his forearm and held him up while silently, Narcissa offered Lucius his cane. Harry watched Lucius reach for it and give her a tight nod. Through the bond he could feel Lucius’ sense of pride dwindle as he leaned heavily on the cane and pulled away from Severus. Lucius hated relying others, especially when the people he was relying on usually depended on him. 

 

He turned his attention toward Draco who had so far made no move towards him and stood quietly to the side, his face a mixture of worry and anxiety as he bit his lip. 

 

“Father,” Draco said carefully, as he attempted not to fidget under Lucius’ intense gaze. 

 

“Son,” Lucius replied in the same manner and Harry had to repress the urge to roll his eyes, the pair of them were far too stubborn to do anything normally. 

 

Harry knew that Draco had always seen Lucius as a strong wizard, someone who would protect them always and seeing his father like this was probably earth shattering as he realised that Lucius wasn’t as infallible as he had thought. He also knew they were unlikely to show any real emotion towards each other unless pushed 

 

“It’s good to have you back,” Draco said stiffly and Harry really did roll his eyes then because Draco had been so worried about his father over the last few weeks and he couldn’t even muster up the courage to tell him. He nudged Lucius slightly with his arm. 

 

The older wizard reached out and pulled Draco into a tight hug. And Draco folded, hi heard Lucius whisper into his ear that everything was going to be alright as Draco wrapped his arms around him. Lucius reached out and pulled Harry into his embrace and Harry happily joined them. The three of them stood there for a moment collecting themselves as Harry balanced Rigel between them. 

 

When they finally pulled away from each other Rabastan was grinning beside Harry. 

 

“When do I get my hug?” He asked a bit petulantly and Harry was reminded how spending most of his adult life in Azkaban had caused Rabastan to never really grow up. Even so Harry embraced him too because he and Rabastan had been through so much together and they were family. 

 

“It’s good to have you back too,” Harry said and Rabastan squeezed him a bit harder. 

 

The remaining Death Eaters were all gathered around Bellatrix and the Dark Lord as he spoke. Harry noticed Rodolphus was leaning heavily on Edward who was stood nearby. 

 

“You have all pleased me greatly,” The Dark Lord proclaimed, much like a prophet. “I have nothing more to say, you may leave, the next meeting is on Saturday.” 

 

As the Death Eaters apparate away Voldemort mad his way towards them, “Severus, I need you in the potions lab making potions for everyone, Rodolphus can barely stand on his own two feet and Lucius is likely to be out of commission for the next few months if we don’t speed up the healing process.”

 

“I’m fine my lord,” Lucius protested.

 

The Dark Lord snorted, not even deigning him a response as he turned to Harry, “ I suggest you return home to the Manor without him tonight, the aurors are likely to come calling and I know there are plenty of places to hide within the Manor but it would be safest if he’s not there when they come knocking.”

 

Harry nodded his head in agreement, “ Of course, my lord.”

 

Lucius spluttered beside him, “I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself, I’m a  _ dominant  _ Veela.” 

 

“Exactly,” Harry whispered angrily, “You’re a Veela, and I’m your mate, so you’ll let me take care of you and as soon as you’re better you can out into the world and destroy some Order members but for now you’re  _ going  _ to bed.”

 

Lucius didn’t have the energy to argue and Harry knew it, so he grumbled under his breath for another minute or so before he agreed. 

 

“Anyway you need to tell me about how you  _ let  _ my bearer capture you,” Harry pointed out. 

 

“I did no such thing,” Lucius protested. “He caught me by surprise.”

 

Harry gave him a doubtful look but didn’t respond otherwise as they made their way up the stairs to the wing Bellatrix had set up for the injured Death Eaters.

 

* * *

 

_ 31st December 1977 - Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire _

 

Harry had gotten little sleep over the last few days, following the revelation of Lucius and Narcissa’s impending nuptials. He couldn't shake the feeling of loss that settled inside him at the very thought of Lucius and Narcissa together.

 

The only Pureblood party he wa required to attend was the Malfoy’s New Years Eve extravaganza. Harry had been worried about being surrounded by Death Eaters and potentially The Dark Lord but it turned out he didn’t need to worry because this ball was more of a ‘Ministry Networking’ event then a ‘Let’s get together and kill Mudbloods’ event.

 

He found it difficult to see the upside of that however when he realised both the Potters and Lupins would be in attendance, as allies of the Malfoys within the Wizengamot. The last Harry had heard about their tentative alliance was that they were all backing magical creature rights, something Lucius had revealed to be very important to his father in his letters. 

 

It seemed that wherever James Potter went, Sirius Black followed him. From the second they entered the ballroom, Walburga had been tense at seeing her oldest son standing next to Fleamont Potter. Harry hadn’t been too pleased to see his bearer either considering the state of their relationship, or lack thereof, in school. 

 

As he cast his gaze around the room (studiously avoiding where Regulus and Rabastan were participating in some heavy snogging in the corner, away from prying eyes), he caught Lucius’. Lucius was engaged in a deep conversation with a man Harry knew to be Cornelius Fudge, although a much younger Fudge than the one in Harry’s time . He watched as Lucius excused himself from Fudge and made his way towards him.

 

“That man is pegged to be Minister for Magic 15 years time,” Harry said with a grin as Lucius approached him. “I’d have thought you’d want to stay on his good side.”

 

Lucius snorted, rather indelicately, “Are you giving me hints about the future?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No, it’s just you and Fudge have a very intimate relationship in my time,” Harry replied and smirked when Lucius grimaced at the thought. 

 

“I’d sooner be intimate with Goyle,” Lucius wrinkled his nose at that as well. “Perhaps not.”

 

“I haven’t really spoken to you since the 21st,” Harry whispered quietly and Lucius leaned forward to hear him. “I’ve been worried about you, Narcissa has been absolutely distraught, she’s not here tonight because she’s spent the last 10 days begging her father and my grandfather to end the engagement.”

 

“I can understand that,” Lucius murmurmed. “I have no desire to marry her, we entered the betrothal contract purely for political purposes, my father never intended for it to get this far.”

 

“Well it did Lucius,” Harry replied and suddenly he felt angry. “It did and now you  _ have  _ to marry her and I don’t want that for you.”

 

After a moment of deliberation, Lucius looked around before taking Hary by the upper arm and leading him out of the ballroom, he lead him through the winding hallways into a study on the other side of the manor. 

 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Lucius said as he leant back against the desk. “But I don’t know how to, or how you’re going to react.”

 

“Does this have something to with what your father said the other night?” Harry asked carefully. “What doe Cygnus know?

 

“You heard that?” Lucius asked and as Harry nodded his head, Lucius sighed. “He knows I found my mate.”

 

“Your mate?” Harry asked confused. “What’s that got to do with anything, I didn’t even know you’d lost your mate.”

 

Lucius rolled his eyes at him, “ I’m part Veela Harry, so when I say mate, I mean life partner, not friend.”

 

A Veela, Harry supposed he could see Veela-like qualities in Lucius but he’d never suspected the man of actually being one. He though only women could be veelas. 

 

“Oh,” Harry felt an overwhelming pain settle within him. “Congratulations?”

 

“Not exactly, it’s stipulated in the contract that should I find my mate before I marry Narcissa, then the contract is rendered null and void,” Lucius’ face was grave and Harry knew there was something he wasn’t getting, something he didn’t quite understand. 

 

“But, you’ve found them,” he pointed out. “So the contract is void.”

 

“I  _ know _ I’ve found them but they don’t come of age until after the wedding date which means I can’t claim them or confirm they’re my mate,” Lucius explained anxiously and Harry  _ really _ knew there was something he was missing, it was right there in front of him but he just couldn't put the pieces together. 

 

“How do you know then?” He asked because, really he needed to know he didn’t know  _ why  _ exactly but he needed to know.

 

“I can feel it,” Lucius replied simply. “Everytime I see him, I fall in love just a little bit more and ever since the day I met him, I can’t stop thinking about him.”

 

“Him?”

 

_ (“TEN!.”) _

 

“Him.”

 

_ (“NINE!”) _

 

“Lucius,” Harry whispered quietly, he didn’t think he could take it anymore. “Who is it?”

 

_ (“EIGHT!”) _

 

“I think you know,” Lucius replied as he stepped forward, until they were almost touching but not quite. 

 

_ (“SEVEN!”) _

 

“I don’t…” Harry trailed off, he didn’t know what to do or to say, he’d never felt this way about a man before although he’d realised after his failed date with Cho that he really wasn’t into girls. Maybe it was just Lucius. “I need you to say it.”

 

_ (“SIX!”) _

 

“You,” Lucius whispered, neither of them noticing the count down that could be heard from the other side of the manor where the guests were getting ready to ring in the New Year.  __

 

_ (“FIVE”) _

 

Harry didn’t know what to say his entire body seemed frozen. He couldn’t think of anything accept Lucius. “Me?” 

 

_ (“FOUR!”) _

 

Lucius’ gaze washed over him as if he was seeing him for the first time in whole other light. His hands settled on his waist. “Yes, you.”

 

_ (“THREE!”) _

 

Harry’s breath hitched slightly, he tried to remember why this was a bad idea as he tangled his hand in Lucius’ hair. “We shouldn’t..”

 

_ (“TWO!”) _

 

Lucius pulled him closer until they were nose to nose,” I don’t care.” And then he was kissing him and Harry was leaning up into it, all of his doubts disappearing because  _ this,  _ whatever was between him and Lucius, it felt  _ right. _

 

_ (“ONE!”) _

 

* * *

 

_ 10th July 1996 - Grimmauld Place - London  _

 

Sirius couldn’t believe he was sat in another Order meeting instead of out looking for Harry. It wasn’t even a week after the full moon and Remus looked awful as he sat beside him head practically buried in his mug of coffee. 

 

Why Dumbledore had woken them up in the middle of the night instead of calling the meeting in the morning, Sirius would never understand. Dumbledore did stuff like this all the time. Did the man ever sleep?

 

Sirius supposed he probably didn’t because no man with all of his wits about him would dress the way Dumbledore did.

 

Molly Weasley, as much as he disliked her, was up and about making coffee for everyone and even though he felt like something a lot stronger than coffee, he took it graciously because surely the woman was exhausted too. As much as he liked to call her one because of the way she handled her children, she wasn’t a machine.

 

He watched a McGonagall attempted to stay awake by switching back and forth between her animagus form and her normal self rapidly. He looked over a Tonks who had her head resting on her hand as she snored and drooled. A couple seats down the Weasley twins we attempting to keep Ron awake by shocking him with one of their inventions. Bill was dozing slightly, head tilted back. And everyone else was in much the same position, either attempting to stay awake as they waited for Dumbledore to arrive or letting sleep over take them. 

 

As he looked around at the exhausted faces of his fellow Order members he noticed one missing. “Oi, Moony?” He whispered and Remus gave him an annoyed look, because unless it was a full moon Remus didn’t stay awake past 11 pm and didn’t wake up before 10 am. Although he’d been getting less and less sleep since Harry went missing.

 

“What?” His reply was gruff but not uncaring, he would probably need another two cups of coffee before he was functioning properly.

 

“Where’d you reckon Snivellus is?” Sirius asked as he gestured around the table. 

 

Remus lifted his gaze from his coffee cup for a moment to stare vaguely around the kitchen before he dropped his head again. “Dunno, in bed maybe, wish I was there.”

 

“In Snape’s bed?” Sirius asked, offended because Moony only slept in his bed. 

 

Remus glared at him for a second. “I’m not even going to answer that Pads.”

 

Sirius was about to retort with something scathing, probably about Snape's bedroom etiquette when Dumbledore swept into the room, followed by a man in dark robes Sirius didn’t recognise. And really, even at three in the morning Dumbledore dressed in robes with stars on them. 

 

“Marcus Flint?” He heard Remus mutter beside him as his mates gaze locked on the man with Dumbledore. 

 

“Who?” Sirius asked but Remus waved him off as Dumbledore started to speak. 

 

“I would apologise for dragging you all from your beds but this news couldn’t wait,” Dumbledore began gravely and instantly he had everyone’s attention. Smug Bastard. “Marcus here, has reported something rather significant to me tonight.”

 

Dumbledore paused for affect or grandeur, Sirius wasn’t sure, but it failed, mostly due to the room being filled with barely lucid individuals. And perhaps because those who were awake were too horrified by the robes he was wearing. 

 

There was a loud bang, and smoke filled the room quickly, but it was gone in a flash. It left him feeling disoriented and he wondered, for a moment, if he’d imagined it all. Only three people, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Tonks who had been portraying the exhausted, overworked auror, look just moments before had pulled out their wands. 

 

“Constant Vigilance,” Moody said in disgust. 

 

“Thank you Alastor, for waking everyone up,” Dumbledore began again. “Now… where was I? Ah… yes, it appears that the Death Eaters captured at the ministry have escaped Azkaban.”

 

There was uproar and chaos then, as everyone seemed to become wide awake at that announcement.

 

“Snape said You Know Who wanted to punish them,” Ron exclaimed loudly and several of his fellow redheads agreed. 

 

“Hush now…” Dumbledore commanded, and it was stupid really how they all obliged. “Young Mr. Flint here was on the very mission to help them escape, he’s being spying for me for a while now, I thought it best we have a second spy on the off chance Severus turned out to be a traitor.”

 

“So Snape’s betrayed us?” Kingsley asked.

 

“We don’t know, he is currently brewing potions for the Dark Lord but I have been informed only the Dark Lords inner circle of Death Eaters new of the breakout in advance, Severus is one of them but I can not negate the possibility that the Dark Lord is feeding him wrong information,” Dumbledore looked like even he was in doubt of Snape’s loyalties after defending the man only months ago. “This, however is not the only disturbing news that has been brought to my attention tonight.”

 

“What more could there be?” Sirius asked, his crazy relatives escaping Azkaban seemed pretty disturbing by itself. 

 

“Your cousin,” Dumbledore replied, and boy did Sirius have a lot of them, he didn’t even know where to start. “Hadrian Black, was at Lestrange Manor waiting for the Death Eaters to return from the breakout mission, he was in the company of Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Severus, the Dark Lord and a small child.”

 

The name Hadrian Black stung Sirius, this was the man he had named Harry after the man who had disappeared off to America not long after the first war ended. But he had saved Sirius’ life and Sirius would forever be in his debt because he couldn’t forget what Hadrian had dome for him.

 

“A small child?” Mrs. Weasley asked in confusion. 

 

“A baby, barely a month old I’d estimate,” Flint spoke up for the first time since he’d entered the room. 

 

His words seemed to sink in. 

 

“As I was saying, Lucius Malfoy was of course (“Of course,” Arthur scoffed.) one of the rescued Death Eaters and upon his arrival at the Manor, he chose to ignore his wife completely and embrace your younger cousin and this child Sirius, would you have any idea why that is?” Dumbledore asked. 

 

“I have no idea Albus, the last time I saw Hadrian Black was years ago, I have no idea what he’s been doing since the end of the war, I was in Azkaban and what little I know of him I learnt when I got out, I heard he moved to New York,” Sirius replied and then he added, “He and Malfoy got on well from what I remember, Malfoy threatened James a few times for him.”

 

“Marcus described their embrace as more romantic then friendly,” Dumbledore supplied. 

 

“Well Malfoy was always a ponce,” Sirius replied without thinking. 

 

“Takes one to know one,” Tonks chimed in at the same time Remus kicked him under the table. Sirius sent them both a betrayed look.

 

“Right,” Dumbledore muttered. “Let's leave his affiliation with Malfoy to one side for now, I remember him during the first war, he was a skilled duelist and if someone went up against him they were unlikely to survive.”

 

“Aye,” Mad-Eye agreed. “I heard rumours, years ago, that he was there too on the night the Longbottoms were attacked, there was never any proof found.”

 

The Longbottoms, just thinking about Alice and Frank Longbottom made Sirius sick. If his cousin really was there that night then Sirius was more than a little jealous of him. 

 

“He’s a Black,” Arthur said and Sirius snorted. “Nothing against you Sirius, it’s just you’re the exception the rule, the rest of your family was as Dark as they come.”

 

Sirius shrugged, because as far as he was concerned dark magic had its uses. Such as sneaking into the long term ward at Saint Mungo's and maiming Frank and Alice Longbottom. From the look in Remus’ eyes, he was thinking the same thing. 

 

“Well,” Molly Weasley said after a long silence. “I think perhaps that’s enough for tonight, there’s nothing more we can do.”

 

“I agree Molly,” Dumbledore said and he made his way towards the door. “Try and get a few more hours sleep and we’ll talk damage control in the morning, there’s nothing we can do until the ministry discovers they’re missing.”

 

And with that he was gone. The rest of the Order members followed suit, many of them grumbling over being called out of bed in the middle of the night. Sirius knew he and Remus wouldn’t be able to sleep after everything that had happened over the last half hour (and having to stare at Dumbledore’s robes) so he got up and poured them both another cup of coffee - They had a day to plan for. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp see you again in another six months.


End file.
